El Dolor De Los Recuerdos
by Malorum55
Summary: Cuando crees que has podido superar tus penas, nuevos recuerdos vuelven a ti para abrir esas heridas y mostrarte lo frágil que eres. Una vez visto esto, es aquí donde se debe responder: ¿Esto te vuelve débil o fuerte? Protagonista: Shadow the Hedgehog. (Shadaria – No zoofilico).
1. Viejas Y Nuevas Heridas

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Espero que la disfruten.

PD: Como aclaración, esta historia es secuela de mi otro Fanfic **_"Recuerdos Que Me Atormentan"_**. Así que si no la han leído les recomiendo (más no los obligo) a que la lean. Sin más, a leer y disfrutar.

* * *

 **El Dolor De Los Recuerdos.**

 **Capítulo 01: Viejas Y Nuevas Heridas**

 **Inicio POV Shadow**

 _\- Shadow, puedes ayudarme con mi vestido. – Me pedía ella, aquella eriza rubia con bellos ojos azules, mientras con un poco de esfuerzo trataba de alcanzar con su mano el cierre de la espalda de su vestido. Yo me acerqué a ella pero, en vez de ayudarla en lo que me pedía, yo le bajé con rapidez el vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo, encima de sus pies. Noté como giró un poco su cabeza, mostrándome en su mirada sorpresa por lo que acababa de hacer. Me moví, poniéndome frente a ella. El brillo de sus ojos me hipnotizó, a lo que no esperé más. La abracé, para luego comenzar a acariciar su cuerpo lentamente. Vi como su rostro sonrojaba, al mismo tiempo que trataba de disimular sus pequeños gemidos. Con una mano desabrochaba su brasier (sostén), y con la otra la pasaba por sus suaves muslos. – Shadow… te amo. – Expresó con sinceridad, acercando sus labios a los míos._

 _\- Yo también te amo… María. – Afirmé, besándonos apasionadamente. Sin dejar de besarla, la cargué a la cama que compartíamos para hacer el am…_

* * *

Desperté abruptamente. Una rabia recorrió mis venas, y no se trataba porque se terminó el sueño que tenía, ya que era todo lo contrario. Me dolía y me abrumaba pensar que, creyendo que había superado el haber recuperado parte de mis recuerdos, descubriendo una vida que jamás imaginé, y lo había dejado atrás. ¡Pero no! Esos malditos recuerdos seguían agobiándome en mis pesadillas. _"Ella estaba muerta, pero mi subconsciente se negaba a admitirlo"_. Apreté mi puño con fuerza y, sin importarme las consecuencias, golpeé la pared, abriéndole un enorme agujero en él. Cuando los escombros cayeron, y el humo de polvo se disipó, pude observar como del otro lado del agujero se encontraba paralizada de miedo una chica, de especie bandicoot (o peramélidos para ser más exacto), de cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo, y de pelaje anaranjado excepto el que rodeaba su boca (hocico), ya que era de color beis. Su atuendo era una camiseta blanca con mangas azul oscuro con pantalones de estilo vaqueros, pero en vez de azules eran amarillos, con zapatos cafés.

\- What? (¿Qué?) –Le pregunté al quedárseme viendo tanto tiempo.

\- Heh…– Comenzó a titubear, notándosele un poco de miedo. – Lo que pasa es que requieren su presencia inmediatamente. – Me respondió al fin.

\- Estaré en un minuto. – Le informé, a lo que se retiró con rapidez. Sentándome en la cama, suspiré un poco para calmarme. Listo para seguir, me dirigía a la sala que me habían dicho la noche anterior.

\- Es bueno ver que al fin llegas. – Me informó un poco molesto el capitán a cargo, de raza humana, piel caucásica con color de iris grisáceo y portando su atuendo de combate estándar de G.U.N; viéndome fijamente. – Tienes menos 24 horas aquí y ya estas causando destrozos. El Comandante no se equivocaba con la advertencia. – Mencionó, al mismo tiempo que cogía una carpeta de informes.

\- Yo no quería estar aquí, pero no me dieron muchas opciones. – Le dije entre los dientes, viendo cómo me miraba seriamente.

\- Te mandaron aquí, a Australia, unos días para que tuvieras un _"cambio de ambiente"_ , luego de tu último altercado. – Comentó el capitán, provocando que apretara mis puños. No importara cuantos días pasaran, todos recordaban el momento en el que perdí la cordura y herí a mis _"compañeros"_ en el propio cuartel de Westopolis. – Pero tranquilo, solo será esta misión y volverás a casa. – Dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos y _"alegrándome"._ Noté como la misma chica Bandicoot de antes oprimía unas teclas y una proyección aparecía en la pared, y las luces de la habitación se apagaban. – Gracias, Coco. – Le agradeció el capitán.

\- De nada, señor. – Le devolvió su agradecimiento con cortesía.

\- Como sabrán, la mayoría de ustedes, un grupo criminal ha estado robando implementos de alta gama en diferentes ubicaciones del país, además de otras en el mundo. Uno creería que solo roban por dinero, ya que el costo de tales implementos es alto, pero la recientes investigaciones afirman que los era peor de lo que pensábamos. – Explicaba con calma, y claridad, el capitán, viéndonos a todos los reunidos, siendo no más de 20 agentes y soldados. – Podemos mencionar equipos médicos, de investigación molecular y genético, además de armamentos experimentales. Por lo tanto, lo que…–

\- ¿Quiénes son nuestros enemigos? – Interrumpí, sin importarme si fuera cortes o no, ya que no me importaban los detalles, solo quería un objetivo y ponerme en acción. Detallé como el capitán fruncía en ceño, al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmarse. Vi cómo le hizo una señal a la Bandicoot, quien volvió a teclear.

\- Ellos son nuestros enemigos. – Expresó, señalando la imagen proyectada, atrayendo totalmente mi atención. _"Eran humanos antropomorfos"_. No eran como nosotros, las criaturas antropomórficas que tomaban rasgos humanoides. Los rasgos que los complementaban eran de reptiles, en especial de serpientes. Ellos eran tres, y por todo su cuerpo se veían las escamas; en el primero que mostraron, su color de escama que rodeaba todo su cuerpo era negro, con varias líneas horizontales que abarcaban sus brazos y piernas de color amarillo al igual que sus ojos, y se denotaba que se trataba de una mujer por su figura. En el segundo, igualmente mujer, sus escamas eran de color café con líneas horizontales blancas, con bordes negros, en sus piernas y brazos, así como una mancha blanca en su abdomen que se delineaba con su figura. Para el tercero, el que se denotaba que era hombre, el color de sus escamas o piel era negro, pero las líneas eran blancas y tenía en su pecho varias manchas de color café. Luego de eso se mostró como ellos, en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio de investigación, atacaban y mataban a todos sin consideración alguna.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunté, notando como otros parecían igual de atentos en espera de la respuesta.

\- Nosotros hemos decidido llamarlo en nombre clave: _"Cobra Society (Sociedad Cobra)"._ Los llamamos así debido a que los venenos encontrados en los cadáveres solo eran de esa especie. – Respondió, cambiando las imágenes por un pequeño y corto video. En este, mostraba a tres humanos normales, de tez caucásica, quienes parecían caminar con rapidez una calle llena de gente asustada, mientras la policía y agentes de G.U.N trataban de dispersarlos. – Ellos son nuestros objetivos. – Comentó, dejándome a mí, y a los otros atónitos.

\- Pero…– Escuché decir por parte de un agente.

\- Entiendo muy bien lo que parece. Nosotros mismos hemos estado evitando que esta información salga a la luz a la comunidad, diciendo que se trataban de lunáticos disfrazados, pero no es así. Uno de los aparato que robaron tenía un segundo dispositivo GPS, el cual ellos no desactivaron, y viendo la hora y lugar por el que pasaron, y observando los diversas cámaras del lugar, nos muestra que ellos eran los causante del ataque y que escaparon en medio disturbio que se presentaba. – Explicaba, a lo que una imagen satelital apareció en medio de la presentación. – Los hemos ubicado. Se encuentra en esta vieja base de operaciones abandonada. Puede que parezca sencilla la misión, pero aún no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. Son algo nuevo y necesitamos capturarlos vivos. – Terminó de decir, a lo que la se dejó de proyectar más imágenes y la luz de la habitación volvió. – En veinte minutos partimos, y estén listos. – Nos informó.

\- Sí, capitán. – Dijeron todos, menos yo, quienes se paraban y cogían un informe de la mesa, leyéndolos con más calma.

* * *

La misión había comenzado. Nos trasportábamos en vehículos blindados hasta el lugar, recorriendo parte de una zona de tierra arrida y sin mucha vida, sintiendo los pequeños saltos que daba el vehículo por los baches del camino. Aun faltando unos minutos para llegar, vi a la bandicoot quien revisaba su arma, siendo un diseño raro y diferente que no había visto.

\- ¿Tú hiciste esa arma? – Le pregunté, a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa. – Sorprendente. – Le dije sin mucho ánimo, notando como parecía entristecerse. Sabía que yo podía ser frio, alo que debía de alguna manera avivar el ambiente. – No me he presentado aún: Soy Shadow the Hedgehog ¿y tú eres..? – Le pregunté, notando como se quedaba sorprendida. – Se lo que dicen de mi los informes, pero mi psicólogo me sugirió que al menos tratara de fingir interés en los demás. – Dije, a lo que sentí que se enojaría o le parecería descortés, pero ella solo soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Mi nombre es Coco. Coco Bandicoot. – Se presentó alargando la mano para saludarme. Yo acepté el saludo cortésmente. En ese momento, se sintió como el auto golpeó un bache y, por el pequeño salto, le vi cómo se le salió una billetera a ella. Yo la tomé y, al abrirla sin querer, vi una foto. En esta una pequeña Coco, con pantalones azules de tirantes, una camisa blanca, una flor en su cabello y zapatos rosados, sostenía una fruta que parecía haber sido tomada de un árbol y se la mostraba a quien parecía ser su hermano u algún familiar, quien la cargaba en sus hombros, y este le mostraba una sonrisa enorme. Rápidamente le entregué la billetera, a lo que se quedó callada y trató de no verme fijamente.

\- ¿Quién es él? – Le pregunté. Vi como suspiraba un poco antes de verme fijamente.

\- Él es mi hermano Crash. – Me respondió sin mucho ánimo, con tristeza para ser exacto.

\- ¿Le pasó algo él? – Pregunté, debido a que la curiosidad de su actitud me había atrapado.

\- Mi hermano siempre comentaba que sería grande y que lograría grandes cosas. Nos divertíamos explorando toda el área en el que vivíamos, como si fuera una expedición. Luego de que papá nos abandonara, él decidió irse para lograr su sueño, prometiéndome que al volver nuestra vida cambiaria, y que mamá y yo no tendríamos que preocuparnos por nada. Pero pasó el tiempo… y él no volvió. – Noté como sus ojos se ponían llorosos. – Supongo que no logró su meta al final, y tenía miedo de volver y decírnoslo personalmente, decepcionándonos. – Se detuvo un segundo antes de proseguir. – Mamá recibe postales por parte de él, con un poco dinero, pero ella como yo solo deseábamos que volviera a nuestro lado. – Terminó de responderme, con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo te uniste a G.U.N? – Pregunté, a lo que se secó sus lágrimas y sonrió.

\- Soy una genio creando máquinas, y experta en algunas artes marciales, a lo que creo que eso no pasa desapercibida por esta organización. Me ofrecieron trabajar con ellos. Yo acepté, aunque significaba que tenía que dejar a mi mamá; y he trabajado para ellos por tres años. Después de todo… mi hermano había tomado una decisión y yo debía tomar la mía. – Expresó.

\- Espero que algún día tu hermano logre darse cuenta de sus errores y volver a como lo recuerdas. – Le dije, viendo como su confianza y ánimo aumentaban.

\- Bueno, señoritas. Dentro de un minuto llegamos, así que cierren sus bocas. – Informó el conductor, a lo que nos alistamos y nos pusimos serios.

El convoy se detuvo, y uno a uno salimos de los vehículos, poniéndonos en nuestras posiciones. Lo que se sabía del complejo abandonado es que además de los cuatro pisos superiores que lo conformaba a simple vista, había 5 pisos subterráneos. Según los informes del aparato de rastreo, la profundidad a la que se encontraba nos daba a entender que yacía en el último nivel de los pisos subterráneos. Me dispuse a ir primero, ya que era él miembro más fuerte entre todos los reunidos, pero me obligaron a ir acompañado. Quién primero pidió ser mi compañero fue Coco, acercándose a mi lado. A mí no me importaba si me acompañaba hasta un elefante, mientras no estorbara mi camino. Sin perder tiempo, entramos al complejo y, con ayuda de una lámpara, caminábamos en busca de las escaleras. Al llegar a estas, notamos a la distancia un ascensor. Esto nos perturbo ya que a diferencia de todo el lugar que parecía viejo y sucio, este ascensor estaba como nuevo, o con poco uso.

\- Es por allí. – Le señalé, caminando sin afán. Al entrar, pude ver en su comunicador como los demás agentes entraban y se dirigían a los respectivos lugares que le tocaban. – ¿Preparada? – Ante mi pregunta, Coco asintió apretando el puño y mostrándome el pulgar. Oprimí el único botón del panel y el ascensor comenzó a descender con rapidez. Cuando se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron, unas puertas grandes a unos cuantos metros del ascensor.

\- ¿Qué crees que haya del otro lado? – Preguntó ella, sosteniendo con fuerza su arma.

\- No lo sé. Pero, sea lo que sea, es mi objetivo. – Expresé seriamente oprimiendo el botón rojo del panel de la pared, y observando como las puertas se abrían automáticamente. Del otro lado solo había oscuridad. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero en el aire había una sensación de inseguridad. Sin dudar, entramos a enfrentar a nuestro enemigo. Tan solo con dar unos cuantos pasos, las puertas detrás de nosotros se cerraron de golpe. Con cuidado, usando nuevamente la lámpara que tenía Coco, caminamos pero, con rapidez, las luces se encendieron, cegándonos momentáneamente. Antes de que abriera mis párpados, escuché como Coco vomitaba, y al abrirlo observé el porqué. Había cadáveres de distintas especies por todas partes, los cuales estaban en perfecta conservación. La mayoría de ellos estaban mutilados, dentro de tubos con alguna especie de líquido. Otros estaban colgados, y me sorprendió que se trataran de las especies de la armada de Black Doom. Estaban unos Black Warrios, criaturas de piel verde oscura en su cuerpo, roja desde sus codos hasta sus manos y en sus dedos tenían garras filosas; unos Black Oak, iguales a los anteriores pero más grandes y feroces; y por ultimo solo había dos Black Hawks, de color negro, excepto por su cabeza que era roja y sus alas tenían una franja delantera de este mismo color. Sin perder tiempo en ese lugar de morbosidad, y de quien sabe que experimentos, seguimos la ubicación del GPS.

\- Está cerca. – Mencionó ella en voz baja, dándome indicaciones a que entráramos en otra habitación. Al hacerlo, las puertas automáticas nuevamente se cerraron tras de nosotros. La habitación era más grande de lo común, y eso que aun las luces del fondo no se habían encendido por completo, ya que solo había oscuridad en ese lugar. Además, parecía raro que no para una habitación tan grande no hubiera tantas mesas, las cuales se encontraban al lado, casi pegadas, de las paredes.

\- Se siente raro. – Me dije a mí mismo.

\- Lo encontré. – Dijo en un tono de miedo. Giré y vi como sostenía un micro Chip, y su cuerpo temblaba.

\- Es…– Pronuncié, pero no pude terminar la frase.

\- ¿Una trampa? Sí, lo es. – Escuchamos decir procedente de la parte oscura de la habitación, donde inmediatamente unas luces se encendieron. Eran la luz de muchas pantallas de los monitores, mostrándonos una escena dantesca. Observábamos como uno a uno a uno caían los muchos agentes que estaban vinculados a esta misión, siendo despedazados con facilidad por las dos muchachas antes vistas en el informe, al mismo tiempo que veíamos como la figura de una persona, que estaba frente a los monitores, caminaba hacia nosotros. Coco a apuntó fijamente su arma hacia él, pero la sonrisa que nos manifestaba no desaparecía.

\- Deja de sonreír. – Le ordené, pero a él no le importó mis palabras.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? Dentro de poco voy a despedazar sus cuerpos, así como lo hicieron mi hermana y mi novia con los agentes. – Nos expresó con morbosidad. Con el rabillo del ojo, pude darme cuenta de la rabia que brotaba por parte de Coco.

\- ¡Maldito! – Gritó como una fiera, apretando muchas veces el gatillo de su arma, disparando sin discreción hacia él. Al impactar las balas contra él una estela de fuego lo rodeó completamente. Escuchamos unos gritos fuertes, mientras corría de una lado hacia otro y se tiraba al suelo. Cuando el fuego se apagó, solo vi su cuerpo calcinado.

\- _"Fue muy fácil… demasiado"._ – Pensé, acercándome poco a poco a él. Oí los pasos veloces de la Bandicoot en dirección a la puerta. Ella quería salvar a quien aún estuviera vivo.

\- ¡Ábrete maldita puerta! – Gritaba, oprimiendo los botones del panel izquierdo. Sin preverlo, detrás de mí, escuché un movimiento. Antes de poder ver, sentí como me daban una patada, siendo lanzado contra la puerta. Rápidamente me levanté y me sorprendió como ese muchacho estaba en pié, sonriéndonos.

\- Gracias por el bronceado, niñita, pero me temo que tendré que quitármelo. – Expresó. Con sus manos, comenzó a quitarse toda la piel calcinada, mostrándonos sus escamas negras con líneas blancas y manchas cafés en su pecho, dándonos algo de asco ver esta escena. Queriendo vengarme por lo que me acababa de hacer, corrí hacia él, salté y le un puñetazo en su pecho. Sin embargo, no le hice ningún daño. Ni siquiera fui capaz de moverlo de su lugar, y podía describir que acababa de darle un golpe a una viga de titanio por lo duro que sentí sus escamas. Retrocedí unos pasos, y volví a saltar para dar un puño en su cara; pero su agilidad fue tal, que agarró mi brazo, me alzó y me lazó contra el piso una y otra vez, quebrando las baldosas del suelo.

\- Shoot! (¡Dispara!) – Le ordené Coco, aun estando sostenido en su mano. Ella disparó varias veces, pero él, colocando su brazo como escudo, recibió los impactos. Todo su brazo estaba en llamas, pero en suaves movimientos el fuego se apagó, mostrándonos que estaba ileso. Viéndome a los ojos, me agarró de mi cabeza y me precipitó contra el suelo. Me soltó y escuché como sus pasos iba en dirección a la Bandicoot. – Do not stop shooting! (¡No dejes de disparar!) – Le ordenaba, para que él no le hiciera daño. Levanté una poco mi cabeza, viendo como ella disparaba una y otra vez, pero él ni se inmutaba para nada, hasta que se quedó sin munición. Tiró su arma a un lado, y de un bolsillo sacó un cuchillo de combate y se precipitó a atacarlo. Ante su mirada, vio como la hoja del cuchillo se partió en dos tan solo impactando en su piel. Él la agarró y la abrazó, estrujándola (comprimiéndola) lentamente. Los pocos gritos de dolor de Coco solo eran silenciados por la risa de ese tipo, quien disfrutaba de lo que hacía.

\- Ere fuerte. Otros en tu posición ya se habían desmayado, o pedido piedad. – Le comentó, pero se detuvo por un segundo y la olfateó. – ¿Sabes? Es una lástima que una chica como tú no haya estado íntimamente con ningún hombre. – Dijo, dejándola pasmada. Ella comenzó a balbucear, pero ninguna palabra entendible salió de ella. – ¿Qué cómo sé eso? Sencillo. El olor de un macho en una hembra jamás desaparece, y mi olfato es bueno. – Respondió su propia pregunta, a lo que volvió a estrujarla con más fuerza.

\- ¡Cobarde! – Le grité, a lo que se detuvo. Lentamente caminó a hacia mí, soltando a Coco a mitad de camino. Frente a mí, me levantó con una de sus manos. Sin pronunciar ni una palabra, comenzó a correr y chochó mi cuerpo una y otra vez contra las pantallas de los monitores.

\- ¡Shadow! – Escuché él grito proveniente por parte de la Bandicoot.

\- Wait a minute! (¡Espera un minuto!) – Dijo al detenerse. – ¿Tú eres Shadow the Hedgehog? – Preguntó con asombro.

\- Eso importa. – Le respondí sin emoción.

\- Of Course! (¡Por supuesto!) – Gritó con mucho ánimo y entusiasmo. – Especialmente si al fin veo al erizo del que tanto hablaba María. – Cuando pronunció este nombre yo quedé en shock.

\- Ella murió hace mucho tiempo. – Comenté entre los dientes.

\- ¿Realmente crees que María murió hace 50 años en el A.R.K? Qué pena. Si supieras la verdad. – Dijo, dejándome sin palabras.

\- ¿Cuál es esa verdad? – Pregunté tratando de aguantar la rabia.

\- Que hubo muchos más sobrevivientes de la masacre en el A.R.K; pero, digámoslo de manera suave, muchos de ellos no volvieron a ver la luz del sol. – Respondió mis palabras con su sonrisa hipócrita. – Las habilidades que tengo solo de ser las debo agradecer a tu amada amiga. –

\- No sé a lo que te refieres. – Comenté al no entender esto.

\- Shadow… su sangre tenía una especie de mutación latente. Su abuelo puede que lo supiera, pero sea como sea, esta mutación era algo única. Si no hubiera sido por esa enfermedad del N.I.D.S (Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome), tal vez ella hubiera desarrollado ciertas habilidades. –

\- ¿Qué cosas le hicieron? – Ante mi pregunta, su sonrisa aumentó más.

\- Ohh… lo que deberías preguntar es: ¿Qué no le hicimos? – Respondió con una nueva pregunta, riéndose. Lentamente se acercó a una de las mesas y tomó uno de los frascos. – Luego de muchos años ausentes, es hora de que nos alcemos y tomemos al mundo con nuestras propias manos. – Decía con jactancia, mezclando unos químicos. Con cuidado, me paré y traté de caminar sigilosamente hacia él. Sin creerlo, él se volteó con rapidez y me lanzó un matraz (frascos de vidrio), donde el líquido que yacía a dentro de este se evaporó en mi rostro. Sentí como respirar me era muy doloroso, a tal punto que parecía que me asfixiaba.

\- ¿No has matado a esos dos? – Escuché preguntar con molestia cerca de la puerta. Levanté mi mirada un poco y noté que se trataba de una de las dos mujeres, las cuales ya estaban aquí. – Matamos a casi 40 agentes o soldados y tú pierdes el tiempo con esas insignificantes criaturas. – Le afirmó con enojo, siendo la que tenía el color de sus escamas de color café con líneas horizontales blancas, con bordes negros, en sus piernas y brazos, así como una mancha blanca en su abdomen que se delineaba con su figura. Se acercó a él y, acariciándole el pecho, lo miró con lujuria. – ¿Es que te estas ablandando? – Indagó, acercando sus labios a los de él, para luego besarlo.

\- No es eso, Hydra. Lo que pasa es que nuestro invitado es nada menos que Shadow the Hedgehog. – Al pronunciar mi nombre, la sorpresa de las mujeres aumentó. – Viper, te dejo los honores. – Dijo.

\- Gracias, Schmidt. Eres un buen hermano. – Le agradeció la mujer de pelaje de escamas negro como él. Con perversidad en su mirada, lentamente se acercó a mí. Vi cómo, de la punta de sus dedos, unas garras de 5 cm salieron. Con rapidez, comenzó a apuñalarme una y otra vez. Al detenerse, sentí como cada célula de mi cuerpo se retorcía de dolor. Mi cuerpo sangraba, y las heridas no se curaban como era debido.

\- ¿Qué me hicieron? – Pregunté con exigencia. Schmidt se agachó y, colocando su puño sobre mi pecho, me miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Encontramos tu mortalidad. – Al finalizar la frase, sentí como algo se me clavó en mi pecho, atravesando mi esternón (hueso). Bajé la mirada y vi que del dorso de su mano una garra grande salía de esta, penetrándome. Él la retrajo, ocultándola dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Esto no puede estar sucediendo. – Dije con voz poco audible. Me sorprendía que estos humanos hubieran logrado hacerme un daño físico tan grande como este. _"Del Faker azul podía entenderlo, pero ellos…"._

\- Pero si está pasando. Vistes los cuerpos de los alienígenas. Su ADN nos aceleró el camino para lograr nuestras metas. Nuestras pieles son más fuertes y resistentes a las balas u otras armas. Y lo mejor es que todo te lo debemos a ti. – Esto lo dijo como si fuera un discurso de un genio maligno.

\- Tantos años ocultándonos. Tanto tiempo de espera. 12 años en criogenización, esperando este momento. Otros se nos unirán, y no habrá nación que nos detengan.

\- No se saldrán con la suya. – Le expresó Coco, con una voz agotada.

\- Niña estúpida, madura. No soy un villano de tira cómica. Están vivos porque quiero. ¿Creen que no pensé que aún debe haber uno o dos agentes a las lejanías del lugar, esperando alguna señal para pedir refuerzos? – Dijo esto, siendo teóricamente verdad, ya un ajente se encontraba a la lejanía de todo esto. – Para cuando ellos lleguen nos habremos ido por un túnel que cavamos, y el lugar estallará en una bella explosión. – Explicaba con alegría. – Hydra, acaba con ella. – Le pidió a su novia o amante, quien sonrió con perversidad. Coco trató de arrastrarse hacia mí, mostrándome a través de sus ojos miedo por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. De improvisto, se escuchó como las puertas se abrieron y el sonido de un disparo hizo acto de presencia. Vi en esa dirección y se trataba del capitán, quien tenía todo su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, apuntando su rifle de asalto, siendo esta una AW50F de calibre 50 BMG o 12,7 mm, hacia quienes eran nuestros objetivos.

\- Mueran hijos de…– La última palabra de la frase fue por silenciada por el sonido de los disparos. Hydra se puso en medio, recibiendo la mayor parte de los disparos. A pesar de todo esto, caminó como si nada hacia el capitán, agarrándolo del cuello y tirando su arma a un lado.

\- Lo admito, ocultarte en los cadáveres de tus compañeros fue muy astuto. – Le adulaba, pero entonces comenzó a estrangularlo. – Pero eso no te salvará ahora. Esos disparos me causaron molestia, y no le permito eso a nadie en mi vida. – Con esta última frase giró su cabeza, quebrándole su cuello. Vi como dejó caer su cuerpo, y en los ojos de este ya no había vida.

\- Terminemos con esto de una vez. – Comentó Hydra. De ella, una garra brotó del dorso de su mano como en pasó con Schmidt, solo que más larga. Levantó su brazo, lista para matar a la Bandicoot.

\- Shadow. – Pronunció mi nombre con temor. En ese instante, no sé por qué, su apariencia cambió. Ahora a quien veía en su lugar era a María Robotnik, en la misma pose en la que murió.

\- ¡No! – Grité a todo pulmón, y con mi brazo izquierdo golpeé el suelo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que el anillo inhibidor se rompió en dos. Sentí como un gran poder de Chaos Energy se me trasmitía por todo mi cuerpo, además de que un aura de colores cambiantes de rojo, verde y azul me rodeaba. Hydra al notar esto trató de matar a Coco (quien ya no veía la imagen de María en ella) inmediatamente.

\- Chaos… Control! – Grité, y el tiempo se ralentizó. Como en cámara lenta, vi como caía la garra de Hydra en dirección a la columna vertebral de la Bandicoot, cerca de su corazón. Me acerqué a Coco y la tomé, quitándola de en medio. Al hacerlo, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad. Observé como la garra de ella se clavaba con fuerza en el suelo, rompiendo la baldosa. Noté la mirada de sorpresa en Coco, quien no podía creer lo que pasaba. La recosté en una de las mesa y vi fijamente a los otros tres.

\- Disfrutaré despedazándote. – Me amenazó Hydra, mostrando como una segunda garra salía del dorso de su otra mano, y corriendo hacia mí. Corrí hacia ella, salté y me aferré a su cuerpo.

\- Chaos Blast! – Grité, y un aura roja nos rodeó. Con una explosión, que traté de controlar lo más posible, los pedazos del cuerpo de Hydra eran expedidos a todas las partes de la gran habitación. La cara de horror de Schmidt y Viper, al ver lo que quedó del cuerpo de su amante y amiga, cambió a odio absoluto.

\- ¡Chaos Spear! – Pronuncié muchas veces, lanzando con mi mano izquierda haz de Chaos Energy que tomaban la forma de puntas de flechas e impactaban contra ellos dos (especialmente Viper). Mientras yacían de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, yo acumulaba energía en mi mano izquierda, formando la apariencia de una lanza. – ¡Chaos Spear! – Volví a pronunciar, lanzando la lanza apenas vi como Viper se paró, impactándole y atravesando su pecho y corazón. Su cuerpo cayó, y la luz de sus ojos se apagó por siempre. Miré hacia Schmidt y en sus ojos se denotaba absorto, tratando de huir de la realidad que le rodeaba, en especial su derrota. Me acerqué a él y, con mis puños cerrados, comencé a golpearlo uno y otra, y otra vez, sintiendo como los huesos de su cuerpo se rompían.

\- Viper… Hydra. – Pronunció los nombres de sus seres queridos, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y escupiendo sangre de su boca.

\- Tú y yo nunca seremos iguales, pero al menos sabes lo que yo sentí hace 50 años. – Le comenté. Sin embargo, me miró a los ojos y me mostró una sonrisa.

\- _"Shadow, por favor, ayúdame. Ya no quiero que me sigan lastimando. Ya no quiero que me abran, sacando mis órganos frente a mis ojos. Ya no quiero sufrir más. Sálvame"._ – Dijo con burla, imitando la voz de María Robotnik, causando que una ira en mi cuerpo aumentara y lo volviera a golpear y escuchar sus gemidos de dolor. _Me dispuse a darle el golpe definitivo… pero no pude._ Por algún motivo, que no se explicar, no podía darle el golpe final, para acabar con su vida. A pesar de estar con el puño en alto, en posición de ataque, sentía como si una mano cálida evitara atacarlo. Giré muchas veces mi cabeza creyendo que se trataba de Coco, pero ella reposaba desmayada en la mesa en la que la dejé. Vi de nuevo a Schmidt y este también se había desmayado, dentro del charco de su propia sangre. Pensando con lógica decidí tomar y cargar afuera de este macabro lugar a Coco, no sin antes tomar dos cosas: los pedazos que quedaron de mi anillo inhibidor izquierdo, el cual traté de arreglarlo con una cinta que había allí para ponérmelo, y evitar que toda mi energía vital se perdiera; y uno de los matraz que contenía el líquido que me lanzó Schmidt a la cara y me debilitó a un ser débil y sin fuerzas. Este último lo hice desaparecer, poniéndolo en un estado de reposo, y caminé con la Bandicoot en mis brazos. Al salir del elevador, la escena que vi me dejó pasmado por unos segundos, antes de seguir caminando a la salida. Por el mismo pasillo por el que caminamos, para llegar al ascensor que nos llevó al último piso subterráneo, charcos y cuerpos despedazados se encontraban en formas de las que no quiero narrar. Al salir, un soldado nos apuntó momentáneamente con su arma, hasta que la bajó y tomó en sus brazos a Coco.

\- Recibí una llamada de emergencia a los pocos minutos de iniciada la misión. Llamé inmediatamente a la basa por ayuda. – Informaba el soldado, quien sacaba unas vendas, y químicos esterilizantes, y comenzaba a curarla. Con respiraciones agitadas, comencé a alejarme del vehículo blindado. – ¿A dónde vas? – Me preguntó el soldado, pero yo no le respondí.

\- Chaos… CONTROL! – Grité, sintiendo como como todo a mí alrededor desaparecía por breves segundos, siendo remplazados por un paisaje de noche, con una lluvia suave cayendo del cielo. Di unos pasos antes de caer, sintiendo el césped húmedo. Me arrastré unos metros, hasta que me detuve y me volteé, mirando el cielo negro. Alargué mi mano y toqué una piedra gruesa y alta. Sin necesitar ver, sabía dónde estaba. _"Estaba en la tumba de María, la eriza que amé… y que olvidé"_.

\- Shadow… te amo. – Escuché decir con dulzura a mi lado. Giré mi cabeza y la vi. Vi a María, con una apariencia trasparente y fantasmal. Giré mi cabeza a otros lados y noté que todo estaba desapareciendo. Sabía que mi anillo inhibidor estaba dañado y creí que solo estaba teniendo ilusiones al drenarse mi fuerza vital. Cerré mis párpados para tratar de desaparecer su silueta, pero al hacerlo un haz de luz hacía presencia; a tal punto que no importaba si parpados estaban abiertos o cerrados, el brillo de la luz se mantenía. Sabía que algo pasaría a continuación, así que solo deseé que terminara pronto.

\- _María… yo también te amo._ – Pronuncié con una sonrisa sin saber por qué, pero de algún modo con felicidad en mi corazón.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No olviden dejar sus **Reviews,** y como información…– En medio de las palabras del autor, un disparo se oyó de fondo. El felino se volteó y notó que se trataba de Shadow.

\- Te mataré. – Le amenazaba recargando la pistola y apuntándole.

\- No sabes lo que tengo planeado, así que no puedes hacer nada hasta que lo veas. – Le comentaba, tratando de calmarlo. El erizo negro con mechones y franjas rojas pensó las palabras escuchadas, a lo que se retiró.

\- Continuando, les comento que, debido a algunos detalles y escenas planeadas para el siguiente capítulo, lo más posible es que pase esta historia de clasificación **T** a **M** , donde se verá más **Shadaria**. Sin más, me despido. **Que todos tengan un buen día y…–** En eso, él se detiene mostrando un rostro temor. – ¡SHADOW, DEJA DE APUNTAR ESA BAZOOCA HACIA MÍ! – Le exigía Malorum55 a Shadow, quien parecía disfrutar de cada disparo.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Hasta la próxima y No olviden los Reviews ;D**


	2. Lucha Mental

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo. No olviden dejas sus Reviews. Sin más, a leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 02: Lucha Mental**

Desperté. Desperté y lo primero que hice fue observar el lugar en el que me encontraba. A pesar de que lo negara, no podía engañarme. Volvía a estar en la casa donde, cuando mi mente no fue más que recuerdos perturbadores que me agobiaban, fui cuidado por una eriza que pasó sus últimos momentos entregando todo su amor a mí, al igual que yo entregué mi alma a ella. _"Vivía un recuerdo dentro de mi mente, y no podía detenerlo… o, tal vez, no quería detenerlo"._

* * *

 **Inicio del Flashback**

\- Buenos días Shadow. – Saludó ella, María, viéndome tiernamente con sus bellos ojos.

\- Buenos días, María. – Le devolví el saludo. Alargué mi mano y acaricié las bellas y largas púas de su cabeza. El roce de mi mano provocó que se sonrojara, lo cual me alegraba. Ella acercó su rostro al mío, y sus labios besaron mi frente.

\- Voy a ducharme. – Me avisó, levantándose de la cama y comenzando a salir de la habitación.

\- Wait (Espera). – Dije, deteniéndola. – Antes de salir, llena la tina por mí. – Le pedí, a lo que asintió con una sonrisa. Al pasar los minutos, ella volvió a entrar a la habitación. Lo único que cubría su hermoso cuerpo era una toalla corta, de color verdoso.

\- Ya está todo listo para tu baño. – Me informó, mientras alargaba su brazo y mano como señal de que debía darle su espacio para cambiarse.

\- Me temo que no. – Le expresé, dejándola confusa. – Me falta mi acompañante. – Le dije, dejándola pasmada. Con rapidez, la cogí y la cargué en mis brazos. De camino al baño, ella me exigía que la soltara y que no me atreviera a la idea que tenía en mente. Yo, por mi lado, no le hice caso. Ya frente a la tina le quité su toalla, dejando su cuerpo expuesto, y la dejé a un lado donde no se mojara. La metí a ella primero en la tina, volviendo a mojar todo su pelaje que ya estuvo seco, y luego entré yo. Ambos estábamos de frente y describir su mirada de enojo me era imposible. Alargó sus manos cerca de mi cuello y hacía una representación como si me quisiera ahorcar con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Shadow…– Pronunció mi nombre seriamente, sin emoción alguna. Me miró, a lo que su expresión seria causaba que me sintiera avergonzado por lo que hice. Pero, lo que me sorprendió es que luego de un suspiro, comenzó a reírse. –… Si querías que te acompañara, solo debías pedírmelo. – Explicó, dejándome sin palabras. Aun pensativo, se acercó a mí y me abrazó. – Jamás me negaría a estar contigo. – Dijo con ternura, dándome un beso en mis labios. Mientras me besaba, con mis manos comencé a acariciar su cuerpo suavemente. Ella se separó de mí y moviendo su cabeza, me decía que no. Lamentablemente, al ver su rostro sonrojado, decidí seguir. Cogí la pequeña cadena del tapón de la tina, sacándolo de su lugar para que el agua se drenara.

\- Creo que el baño tendrá que esperar. – Le comenté, besándola y acostándola en la tina. Al comienzo, trató de zafarse de mis manos, pero al final terminó dejándose llevar y, así como yo acariciaba su cuerpo, ella acariciaba el mío. Su roce hacía que cada nervio mandara una señal eléctrica a mi cerebro que me volvía loco, ansiando no detenerme nunca. Cuando María y yo ya estuvimos lo suficientemente excitados, coloqué mi miembro erecto en su entrada intima. Con lentitud y cuidado lo introduje, provocando que su respiración aumentara. Ya dentro de su interior cálido, comencé a moverme, pero antes entrelacé mis dedos de las manos con los de María. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan unidos que podía sentir y escuchar sus latidos del corazón, y se oía como si fuera el ritmo de un tambor. Al pasar los minutos, sentí que ya llegaba al éxtasis, al igual que ella, ya que sostenía mis manos con todas sus fuerzas; Y al final, me corrí en su interior, provocándole que soltara un gemido de placer.

\- This is… amazing (Esto es… increíble). – Recalcó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. – I love You (Te amo). – Comentó con una voz un poco apagada, dándome un beso en mis labios. Acaricié su rostro y mi corazón ahora solo sentía tristeza. Sonaba ilógico luego de lo que acabamos de pasar, pera ahora se había quedado dormida. Días a día tenía que ver como sus energía disminuía, quedándose incluso dormida después de desayunar o cualquier comida. La enfermedad, la cual ella no me quería darme un nombre preciso, estaba destrozándola. María trataba de que no viera los muchos pañuelos que se manchaban de sangre cuando tosía. _"Quería confrontarla y que confiara más en mí, pero tenía miedo que nuestra discusión solo la lastimara"._

\- Ahora sí, es hora del baño. – Dije en broma, esperando que ella respondiera pero la verdad es que seguía durmiendo, o estaba inconsciente. Soltando un suspiro, abrí la llave y llené la tina, para bañarla y dejarla impecable.

* * *

\- Despierta, bella durmiente. – Dije con un tono suave. Los párpados de María se abrían con lentitud. – El desayuno está listo. – Con un bostezo, vi como levantó un poco las sabanas que la arropaban pero se detuvo. Con rapidez, se acurrucó de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no tengo nada puesto? – Preguntó un poco molesta, fulminándome con la mirada.

\- Pensé que era innecesaria. – Le respondí con un tono lujurioso. – Aquí tengo dos tazones de cereal, y no puedes comer con las manos bajo las sabanas. – Le expresaba, a lo que se resignó.

\- Tú solo quieres verme desnuda. – Comentó, desabrigándose y dejando a la vista su espléndido cuerpo.

\- Yo siempre estoy desnudo y no digo nada. – Recalqué, a lo que ella arqueó una ceja.

\- Tú eres un macho. La mayoría de los machos pueden estar desnudos sin problemas ya que su pelaje les cubre. Yo soy hembra y nuestro pelaje no oculta nuestras áreas… íntimas. – Explicaba, para luego coger la cuchara y comer de su tazón grande de cereal.

\- Siento lo de esta mañana. – Me disculpaba, sintiéndome apenada.

\- Esa disculpa no vale nada… ya que yo lo disfruté mucho. – Dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. Tomé los tazones luego de finalizar nuestro desayuno (más bien almuerzo por ser casi las 11:20 am) y los llevé a la cocina, para lavarlos. Al volver, me encontré que María tenía la compañía de los dos Chao que se refugiaban aquí. Uno era un Dark Chao, conocido como Demon (Demonio), y el otro era un Hero Chao, conocido como Ángel. Ambos abrazaban y jugaban con María, mientras soltaban pequeñas tonadas que alegraban el ambiente. _"Verla tan alegre me recomponía el alma…"._

* * *

Desperté, notando que aún era de día y María seguía dormida. Después de que María se divirtiera con los Chao, ellos se retiraron, dejándonos solos. Aunque no puedo negar que no me hubiera molestado en hacer lo mismo que hicimos en la mañana, sabía que ella aun no tenía fuerzas para nada. Los Chao la invitaban a que saliera de la cama y que los persiguiera, pero ella solo les negaba con la cabeza. Ya no era como antes, y cuando dormía yo lloraba en silencio sabiendo que un día la perdería. _"Pero era algo de lo que me preocuparía otro día"._

Con un poco de malicia la desabrigué, para acariciar su cuerpo. No me temía que se despertara, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

\- Me pregunto cómo reaccionarías si supieras lo que hago. – Me pregunté a mí mismo.

\- Shadow… Que tenga los párpados cerrados, y no me mueva, no significa que no sé lo que haces. – Escuché decirme, atrapándome en el acto. Yo quedé pasmado, con mis manos sosteniendo sus senos, y mi cuerpo temblando un poco. – What up? (¿Qué pasa?) ¿Es que no piensas continuar? – Preguntó, mostrándome una sonrisa.

\- Haré todo lo que te haga feliz. – Le dije con confianza, acariciándola con más libertad. Aun me sentía apenado por descubrir que mi secreto _"no era tan secreto"_ ; pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo disfrutar.

* * *

A mitad de nuestras caricias, María me pidió que me detuviera. Al principio no quise, pero su mirada me mostró que esta vez no permitiría que llegara tan lejos como lo hice en el baño. Me separé de ella, no sin antes darle un beso en sus deliciosos labios. Ella se puso una bata de baño, y salió de la habitación, diciéndome saliera de la casa como a las 5:30 pm para darme una sorpresa, y que no me atreviera a ir antes de tiempo. Yo le asentí, quedando recostado en la cama y escuchando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Miré el reloj, siendo las 5:03 pm, y deseé que el tiempo volara para ver lo que me había preparado.

La espera fue tortuosa, en especial cuando cerraba los ojos, lo abrí y los minutos no pasaban, pero ya era el momento de salir. Miré por la ventana, pero no hacia abajo para no dañarme la sorpresa que me tenía, y detallé que el día de hoy atardecería más temprano de lo habitual. Dejando de pensar en tonterías, salí de la habitación con mucho entusiasmo y al volver en sí, ya estaba frente a la puerta. La abrí y salí, dando unos cuantos pasos para ver una escena que me dejó sin habla.

\- ¿Te gusta mi nuevo look? – Preguntó, pero no pude responderle inmediatamente porque aún seguía sin habla. Ella notó esto y solo se rió.

\- Estás… estás… ¡Estás desnuda fuera de la casa! – Le recalqué al volver en sí, lo que provocó que ella se riera con más ganas por mi actitud. – Además, estas usando mi look. – Le expresé, porque así era. Además de desnuda, las púas de su cabeza las había arreglado de algún modo (puede que con gel) para parecieran al mismo estilo que las mías; sin mencionar que en sus manos y pies portaba mis guantes y mis zapatos especiales (Air Shoes).

\- _"Mírenme, Soy Shadow y no me da pena caminar desnudo; pero pierdo la cabeza si veo que la chica que amo hace lo mismo"._ – Dijo en un tono grueso, tratando de imitar mi voz en forma de burla. – _"Soy el erizo más rápido, y nadie me puede ganar"._ – Seguía diciendo, tratando fallidamente de imitar mi voz. – _"Y si no me creen, lo pondré a prueba"._ – En esto, comenzó a deslizar mis zapatos como patines, imitando mi forma de correr. – _"Nadie me puede detener y…"_ – En un momento de sus muchas palabras, yo dejé de escucharlas. La verdad, nuevamente mi atención se fijó en lo esplendido que se veía su cuerpo. Los movimientos corporales que hacía solo causaban que me excitara. En un momento, me asusté al ver come se detuvo de improvisto y se me quedó viéndome; y quedé confuso al ver cómo me hacía un saludo militar.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? – Le pregunté, viendo como parecía aguantarse las ganas de reír.

\- Me pongo igual de firme que nuestro amigo presente. – Declaró, haciendo que viera hacia abajo y descubriendo que mi miembro estaba erecto. Con mis manos tapé mi miembro, sintiéndome sumamente avergonzado. Ella no aguantó más las ganas de reír, y sus risas parecían gritos, a punto que en unos momentos casi se ahoga. – Verte así de apenado no tiene precio. – Expresó, acercándose a uno de los arboles – Realmente no tiene precio. – Seguía recalcando, dándole pequeños golpes al árbol y muriéndose de la risa, dándome la espalda. .

\- Ahora es mi turno. – Le dije, posándome detrás de ella, tomándola desprevenida. Agarré sus manos contra el árbol y comencé a besar su cuello. Acerqué mi miembro a su intimidad y comencé a rozarlo una y otra vez. Pequeños gemidos de placer salían de su boca, así como su rostro se sonrojaba. – ¿No piensas hacer un chiste sobre esto? – Al finalizar esta pregunta, introduje un poco mi miembro dentro de su intimidad.

\- Esto no era parte de mi plan. – Dijo, girando un poco la cabeza y viéndome. – ¿Qué- Qué tal si mejor continuamos en nuestra habitación? – Me preguntó, mientras yo sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar un poco, ya que nuestras relaciones íntimas siempre eran en algún lugar dentro de la pequeña casa.

\- Esta vez te diré que no. – Le respondí, dejándola sin habla. Introduje mi miembro, sintiendo el calor de su interior. Me comencé a mover, aumentando el placer que brotaba. Nuestras respiraciones eran fuertes, al igual que nuestros latidos. A medio camino, tuve que soltar las manos de María para poder sostenerla un poco de sus muslos, ya que no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Después, seguimos y seguimos hasta que llegamos a nuestro éxtasis. Saqué mi miembro de ella, y lentamente la ayudé a sentarse en el césped. Vi cómo se quitó lo pedazos de corteza de árbol que se le adhirieron a sus pecho. Yo solté una pequeña risa, pero ella me veía seriamente.

\- Esta… será la única vez que hacemos esto. – Dijo, señalándome con el dedo.

\- Como tú quieras. – Le afirmé.

\- Aunque no niego que el placer fue grandioso. – Contó al final, dejándome una pequeña esperanza de algún día hacerlo en otro lugar afuera de la casa. Vi hacia el cielo y ya estaba comenzando a anochecer.

\- María… ¿Por qué no vemos que más se puede hacer con tu enfermedad? – Le pregunté, viendo como me miró, dejando de verme con cariño, con algo de enojo. – Estar contigo es lo mejor que la vida me ha podido dar. Ya no me importa quien fui, si estoy a tu lado. Pero, sabiendo que morirás, quiero ver si aún se puede luchar. – Le expresaba, pero ella negaba con la cabeza.

\- Shadow, Please (Por favor)…– Trató de evadirme levantándose para irse a la casa, pero yo la agarré del brazo y la hice caer a mi lado.

\- ¡Yo quiero que luches! ¡Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí! Fight, dammit! (¡Lucha, maldita sea!) – Le gritaba de frente casi en lágrimas, agarrándola de sus hombros para evitar que tratara de huir.

\- Shadow… me lastimas. – Expresó con dolor, a lo que la solté. Lloré al ver cómo quedó cerca de sus hombros una marca roja con la forma de mis manos. En esa parte ella se sobaba, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas brotaban sus ojos y se deslizaban por su rostro. Me paré y retrocedí alejándome de ella. Di varios suspiros y la vi.

\- María…– pronuncié su nombre, atrayendo su atención. – Si me perdonas por lo que acabo de hacer, te estaré esperando en la cocina. Voy a ir a preparar tu platillo favorito. – Le informé, pero no hubo ni una sonrisa o expresión que me hiciera deducir si me perdonaría. Así que, sin más, ya era hora de entrar…

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero una figura mía fantasmal desapareció antes de entrar a la casa. Había vuelto a recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. Giré, volviendo a ver a esa eriza rubia. _"¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarla? ¿Era tan difícil?"_

\- ¿Me odias, verdad? – Preguntó, aun sobándose las manos en el área de donde la lastimé, a lo que me volteé creyendo que el recuerdo seguía en curso; pero no había nadie detrás de mí. – Respóndeme, por favor. – Pidió, a lo que entendí que era directamente conmigo. Pensé en palabras que no pudieran herirla, pero si quería desahogarme esta era mi oportunidad.

\- Una parte de mí si te odia. – Le contesté al final, notando como su cara se llenaba de tristeza. – Como no odiarte si me distes los mejores días de mi vida, desde que me descongelaron, y me los arrebataste. – Le expresé.

\- Era por un bien mayor. Si no lo hubiera hecho, el mundo habría perecido. – Trató de sustentar, pero a mi mente le podía importar menos eso.

\- ¡Al diablo con el mundo! ¡Yo quería permanecer a tu lado! – Grité con ira. A pesar de mi enojo, María se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo y se acercó a mí, abrazándome. – Apareces tanto en mi mente que ya dudo si de verdad moriste. – Le comenté, dejándola en silencio por varios segundos.

\- Yo… yo…– Comenzó a titubear, como si no quisiera responderme o no tuviera la respuesta.

\- Dime la verdad. Es lo mínimo que merezco. – Le recalqué, observando sus bellos ojos llorosos.

\- Shadow… no sabes lo mucho que quiero decirte que…– En eso, cortando la frase, se quedó sin habla. Su vista fija sobre mi hombro me hizo separarme de ella y voltearme. Antes de tan siquiera ver de quien se trataba, una cadenas se ataron a mis tobillos y muñecas, colgándome.

\- Es bueno verte, hijo. – Dijo una voz que reconocí al instante.

\- ¡Black Doom! – grité su nombre, mientras él solo sonreía. Me perturbaba que su apariencia no era la de antes. Ahora tenía mi aspecto, excepto por un tercer ojo en la frente, y los otros dos se encontraban en blancos. Miré a María, quien temblaba de miedo a cada paso que se acercaba. – Aléjate de ella. – Le exigí, pero era inútil. Agarrándola de su cuello, la levantó y comenzó a dejarla sin aire. Chasqueó los dedos y, a excepción de ella, todo lo demás comenzó a distorsionarse.

\- No eres un simple recuerdo, o una ilusión de él. Eres una conciencia. – Explicaba, callando los ruidos que hacía maría al asfixiarse. – La pregunta es ¿Eres una conciencia que se niega a morir o estás proyectándote en la mente de Shadow desde el mundo físico? – Preguntó. En un segundo, una caja metálica apareció y la tiró dentro de ella. – Luego te veré, preciosa. – Le dijo, cerrándola

\- Sácala de allí, o si no…–

\- No hay amenazas que puedan hacerme daño, hijo. – Dijo, alejándose de la caja, acercándose lentamente hacia mí. Su mirada se quedó fija en mí. – Teníamos un destino. Todo estaba preparado. Lo único que debías hacer era obedecerme sin objetar nada y habríamos iniciado un imperio galáctico tu y yo, juntos. – Comentaba con un tono de enojo y decepción hacia mí.

\- Sigue soñando. Encontré un mejor camino. –Le recalqué.

\- Sí, ese camino me mató en cuerpo pero pude dejar mi conciencia en ti. Solo debía esperar el mejor momento para atacar y… erradicarte. – Comentó, sonriendo.

\- No tomarás mi cuerpo. No puedes hacer nada. – Le decía, pero se quedó pensativo.

\- Shadow, ¿últimamente no te has sentido inseguro, triste, enojado, adolorido… y otras cosas? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al describir mis emociones. – Yo he estado arañando esas partes de ti, para cuando llegara esta confrontación… tú mismo me cedieras el puesto. –

\- Eso no pasará. – Le dije fulminantemente pero él solo chasqueó los dedos, cambiando la imagen a mi alrededor. Las cadenas que me sostenían desaparecieron, pero mi cuerpo parecía haberse congelado. _"Estaba inmóvil y a su voluntad"._ Pero lo peor fue ver qué lugar decidió poner ante mí.

\- El A.R.K. ¿No te parece hermoso? – Preguntó sarcásticamente. – Claro, sin los cadáveres. – Mencionó, mientras se daba la sensación de que los pasillos se movían y los recorríamos todos a una gran velocidad. Vi los cadáveres de los muchos científicos que sufrieron la masacre por parte de G.U.N. Lo peor fue cuando me llevó de vuelta a ese lugar, al lugar donde mi familia murió.

\- Si vas a matarme, mátame ahora. – Le dije con rabia, pero aun sonando como una petición.

\- Shh, aquí esta lo bueno. – Comentó, mientras dos soldados, con los rostros tapados por máscaras de gas, entraban a la sala.

\- ¿Tienes los datos? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Una pequeña parte. Los muy idiotas soldados dañaron los servidores y se perdió gran parte de la investigación. – Le respondió el otro.

\- Es decir, no sacamos nada al habernos infiltrado en esta misión. – Dijo uno de ellos, acercándose a María. Ante mi mirada atónita, _"el cadáver de María hizo pequeños movimientos"_.

\- What the f…– Dijo uno de ellos apuntando su rifle de asalto.

\- Sha-dow…– Pronunció María mi nombre con esfuerzo y con una voz poco audible.

\- Tranquila, él está bien. – Dijo uno de ellos, agachándose un poco. Se quitó su máscara, mostrando su rostro, causándome una ira al reconocer a quien se parecía. – Tú también estarás bien, te lo aseguro. – Le comentaba, provocando que una sonrisa de esperanza emergiera de ella. Pero, tan de repente como despertó, se desmayó. Él, quien me recordaba perfectamente a Schmidt, el chico serpiente con quien peleé antes, por ser casi idéntico, le había inyectado algo.

\- Va a ser increíble tener a la mismísima María Robotnik, viva, en nuestro catálogo de muestras de experimentos. – Expresó su compañero.

\- Eso no te lo puedo negar. – Le afirmó sus palabras. – Michael, trae una bolsa de cadáveres _"especiales"_ a nuestra ubicación para poder trasportar a María Robotnik, junto con los otros especímenes, al Sector **X-23**. – Informó por radio, a lo que recibió una respuesta positiva. – Tendremos material suficiente para las próximas décadas. – Comentó con felicidad, poniéndose nuevamente la máscara. Instantáneamente, ellos desaparecieron como si fueran fantasmas.

\- Voy a disfrutar esto. – Dijo Black Doom, dándome un puñetazo en la cara. Quise moverme, pero mi cuerpo estaba pasmado, a lo que aprovechó para lastimarme a su voluntad.

\- Pelea como hombre. – Le exigí, pero el comenzó a reírse.

\- No soy un idiota para hacer eso. Mejor jugaré a lo seguro. – Expresaba, tirándome al suelo y dándome patadas. – Te eliminaré y usaré tu cuerpo para hacer que todos se arrodillen ante mí. – Comentó de manera lunática, dándome una paliza enorme.

\- _"Ya no puedo hacer nada"._ – Pensé, perdiendo todas las esperanzas. Sin embargo, no permitiría que esto terminara así. _"No de esta manera"._

\- Ya basta. – Le dije, levantándome. Ante su mirada atónita, me acerqué a él. Él trató de defenderse a su manera, proyectando imágenes de los asesinatos que me rodeaba, y de mis errores frente a situaciones fallidas.

\- Deberías haber caído con todo lo que te mostré. Debí haberte destrozado mostrándote un destino peor que la muerte para tu amiga. – Trataba de defenderse al sentir mis manos sobre su garganta.

\- No sé si lo que me mostraste son recuerdos verdaderos o falsos. Solo sé que esto termina ahora. – Dije.

\- ¿Por qué no te mueres? – Preguntó temeroso.

\- Because, I am the power! I am the balance! I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate life form!... (Porque, ¡yo soy el poder! ¡Soy el equilibrio! ¡Soy Shadow the Hedgehog, la Forma de vida Definitiva!)... y este es el final de tu partida. – Le dije con orgullo, lanzándolo dentro de la misma capsula de escape en la que fui expulsado del A.R.K hace 50 años. Esta se cerró al instante. Black Doom comenzó a golpearla, pero el ya no tenía ni fuerza, ni control sobre mi mente. Agarré la palanca y la jalé. Un pitido me avisaba que la cuenta regresiva había comenzado. A lo que me acerqué de nuevo a la capsula. – Adiós, padre. Espero que te diviertas en esa parte de mí de la que jamás saldrás. – Al mencionar esto, miró hacia abajo y pudo observar que no había nada. Todo era oscuridad.

\- ¡Shadow! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las capsula era expulsada con dirección a la oscuridad. Su voz desaparecía con lentitud, y jamás sabría de él de nuevamente.

\- He ganado… y no significa nada. – Me dije a mí mismo, cayendo de rodillas. ¿De que servía ganar si yo no me sentía bien? No es que sintiera lastima por el destino que le dispuse, sino que ahora yo deseaba ese mismo destino. Quería desaparecer de por vida.

\- Shadow. – Escuché decir mi nombre. Levanté la cabeza y las vi. Vi a las dos Marías, la humana y a la eriza. María Robotnik me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente. La otra, la eriza, me dio un beso de pasión. Sus labios dulces animaban un poco mi alma, pero no lo suficiente para desear morir; y como si se cumpliera mi deseo, mis anillos inhibidores se destrozaron y la energía de mi cuerpo comenzó a drenarse. Podía deducir que al fin estaba sintiendo los efectos del anillo que se me rompió en la vida real.

\- Voy a morir. – Dije con una sonrisa, pero en el rostro de María solo había dolor.

\- Shadow, tienes que vivir. – Afirmó, pero yo le negaba.

\- María… si eres otra conciencia en mi cuerpo y muero, tú también lo harás y así tu y yo estaremos juntos. ¿No sería más hermoso pasar la eternidad uno al lado del otro? – Le pregunté con la esperanza de que entendiera.

\- No quiero que mueras de esta manera. Hay mucho por lo que vivir…– Dijo, desapareciendo como un fantasma. Miré a mí alrededor y no había nada. Me encontraba solo en un círculo de luz, donde de repente un cuervo antropomórfico apareció frente a mis ojos. Noté que en su mano yacía una hoz, sabiendo para qué era que venía.

\- Has lo que tengas que hacer. Yo… no lucharé más. – Le recalqué, pero no oí respuesta inmediata por su parte.

\- Y yo esperaba como una pequeña lucha de ti negándote a irte. – Dijo algo decepcionada. – Bueno, espero que encuentres la paz del otro lado. – Acercó su hoz a mi cuello.

\- ¿Veré a María del otro lado? – Le pregunté.

\- Eso es algo que está fuera de mi jurisdicción. – Me respondió. – Suerte. – Dijo, lista para darme el golpe que me alejaría de la vida; pero, no pasó nada. Levanté mi cabeza y noté como una mano de una figura encapuchada espectral sostenía la mano de la cuervo, evitando que hiciera lo que debía. Esta figura le mostró un pergamino que apareció de la nada. Ella lo detalló, para luego mirarme y mostrarme una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué tan feliz? – Le pregunté, a lo que la hoz que sostenía desapareció de su mano.

\- Porque hubo un cambio de planes. Vivirás. – Me respondió, alejándose de mí y sosteniendo de manera tierna la mano de la figura encapuchada. – Tienes suerte de que tenga un compañero atento a todos los detalles que aparecen a último minuto. En especial con todo el horror que está pasando ahora mismo en toda la realidad misma. – Informó seriamente. – Pero, no me gusta el look clásico de _"parcas"_. Me parece anticuado. – Le criticó la manera de vestir de su compañero (pareciendo más que eso).

\- Si no te gusta mi estilo, tienes mi permiso de quitarme todo lo que llevo puesto. – Dijo de manera lujuriosa, dejando apenada a la chica. Él se giró y, si bien no podía verle el rostro por su capucha, sentí como me miró. – Un pequeño regalo Shadow. – Expresó, chasqueando los dedos. Un haz de luz me cegó, y al segundo siguiente María estaba a mi lado.

\- ¡Shadow! – Gritó, abrazándome. – Me alegra que este bien.

\- Aun no contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Estás viva o muerta? – Le pregunte nuevamente, ya que la anterior vez fuimos interrumpidos.

\- Ahora, lo único que puedo decirte es… Te amo, Shadow. – Me dijo, evadiendo la duda que me consumía. Sin más, solo me resigne.

\- María… te amo. – Dije, besándola en sus labios. Por un breve segundo, sentí felicidad. _"Era como si de verdad estuviera besando a alguien"._

\- Saluda a Rouge de mi parte. – Comentó al separarse de mí. No entendía porque me pedía eso. De improvisto, un nuevo haz de luz me cegó y un dolor en el cuerpo me destrozaba. Una vez más sentí el beso de María, a pesar de que mi vista estuviera cegada, disfruté nuevamente el beso. _"Sea lo que sea que va a pasar… no puede ser tan malo"…_

* * *

Los rayos del sol que chocaban y se reflejaban en mi rostro. Abrí mis párpados y descubrí que me encontraba otra vez en esa habitación, pero esta vez era real. Miré mi cuerpo y descubrí que mis heridas ya se habían sanada, además que mi anillo inhibidor ya no estaba destrozado, si no que era nuevo. Suspiré un poco y salí de allí, dirigiéndome abajo. Allí, escuché unos ruidos en la cocina. Al entrar, vi de quien se trataba. Rouge, al sentir mis pasos, se volteó y se puso en una pose de ataque.

-Ah, eres tú Shadow. ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Preguntó, pero mi atención estaba en su vestimenta.

\- Esa bata era de María. – Informé, acercándome. – Quítatela. – Le exigí, lo que abrió los ojos al ver mi actitud. Al ver que no lo hacía, la miré fulminantemente. – He dicho que te la quites… ahora. – Le exigí nuevamente, a lo que soltó un suspiro de resignación. Ella se la quitó, a lo que en cierta medida me arrepentí. – Vuélvetela a poner. – Le pedí, ahora con calma al ver que estaba desnuda, pero esta vez fue ella la que me vio con enojo.

\- ¡¿Me la quedo puesta o no?! ¡Decídete! – Me gritó.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios estás desnuda?! – Le pregunté en gritos, mientras ella volvía a ponerse la bata.

\- Why? (¿Por qué?) Bueno, la respuesta es simple: estuvo lloviendo, mis prendas se mojaron. Apenas dijeron que habías desaparecido, supuso en donde podría encontrarte y vine a buscarte en medio de la torrencial tormenta. – Explicó, bajando su todo a uno más calmado. – Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo no habría podido cambiarte tu anillo inhibidor, y toda tu energía se habría drenado de tu cuerpo, y tu hubieras… muerto. – Terminó de explicar, mostrándose un poco triste.

\- Gracias. – Le dije, acercándome y abrazándola. Aunque mi actitud frente a todos era siempre seria, solo con Rouge, y de vez en cuanto con los demás amigos que compartíamos, podía mostrar otra pequeña (diminuta) faceta de mí. – Volvamos a G.U.N. – Le expresé, a lo que asintió.

* * *

Nuestra llegada a los cuarteles sorprendió a muchos, _"Especialmente si teóricamente yo estaba del otro lado del mundo"._ Sabía que debía informar de lo sucedido, explicando con detalles que no causaran mi degradación de rango o expulsión por un par de semanas. Antes de hablar personalmente con el Comandante, Rouge me pidió que la esperara mientras se cambiaba su traje por uno ajustado de color purpura oscuro, siendo el mismo que usó cuando me sacó de la capsula o cámara de estasis de los almacenes de Eggman e inmediatamente haciendo Equipo con Omega.

\- ¿Ya has pensado todo? – Me preguntó, pero yo no le respondí con palabras sino que le asentí. Sin más fuimos a la oficina del Comandante.

\- Esto será divertido. – Bromeé seriamente, provocando una sonrisa en Rouge.

* * *

Como lo habíamos predicho, el Comandante no estaba contento con la situación. Se alegraba que estuviera bien, o al menos vivo, pero le molestó que dejara a mis compañeros en Australia, en un momento sumamente peligroso para ellos.

\- ¿Tienes algo más que decir? – Preguntó al terminar sus regaños, firmando papeles confidenciales. Me dispuse a decirle que no, e irme, pero recordé lo que vi y necesitaba sacar esa duda de mi mente.

\- Más que decir, es una pregunta señor. – Le comenté.

\- En ese caso, dispara. – Expresó. Suspiré un poco, desenado que me negara lo que pretendía preguntarle.

\- ¿Existe el Sector **X-23**? – Pregunté, observando como el bolígrafo (lapicero) que sostenía su mano se rompió ante la presión que le ejerció. Me miró fijamente y, por primera vez, vi miedo y terror en sus ojos ámbar y azul verdoso. Pero, lo que más me impactó fue notar como dos pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Miré a Rouge, quien estaba pasmada. Ella, al igual que yo, no podía creer la situación que estábamos viendo.

\- Creí que jamás tendría que volver a pensar en ese lugar. – Dijo al fin, parándose de su silla. Yo quedé sin palabras, ya que si una persona que muchas veces puede ser más fría que yo en ciertos aspectos lo perturbaba mucho, entonces, _"¿Qué pasaría conmigo cuando supiera que era lo que había allí?"_

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo. No olviden dejar sus Reviews, o sugerencia. Sin más, me despido y les deseo de corazón que tengan una feliz navidad.

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA :D**


	3. Revelación

Bien amigos y amigas. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 03: Revelación.**

\- Shadow, despierta. – Escuché la voz de Rouge a lejos. Lentamente abrí mis párpados, notando que en realidad se encontraba frente a mí. Su mirada era de sorpresa al ver que me quedé dormido ante el sonido que producían las hélices del helicóptero al cortar el aire para permitirse volar.

\- ¿Cuánto ha pasado? – Pregunté, bostezando y poniéndome de manera correcta en las sillas del helicóptero.

\- Cuatro horas. – Respondió, posando su mirada en la cabina del piloto donde se encontraba el Comandante, pilotando por sí mismo. – Para su edad, aún está en forma muchas de sus capacidades. – Comentó en susurro Rouge, mostrándome una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, señorita Rouge. – Escuchamos decir por parte del Comandante, quien al parecer escuchó lo que dijo ella aun con el ruido de los motores. Miré por una de las ventanas del helicóptero, de modelo UH-60 Black Hawk, detallando un poco la zona en la que nos dirigíamos. Afuera había grandes montañas rocosas, donde al fondo se daba la ilusión que no había nada; y, a lo lejos de todas estas montañas, se notaban desiertos, y pequeños puntos de vegetación de árboles.

Al pasar los minutos desde que me desperté, el helicóptero comenzó a descender entre las montañas, a una parte donde cerca tenía una entrada grande camuflada de color café rojizo como las montañas.

\- Ya llegamos. – Comentó el Comandante, apagando lo motores del vehículo. Bajé de allí, sintiendo un poco el viento, entre cálido y fresco, que recorría todo el lugar.

\- ¿Sabes en qué lugar del país estamos? – Le pregunté a Rouge, quien me negó sin mediar palabra. Al no decirme nada, sentí como si no tuviera confianza para decirme la verdad a la cara. La vi de una manera más calmada, a lo que se dio cuenta de que podía decirme cualquier cosa, soltando un suspiro. – El Comandante me pidió que no tratara de rastrear o de memorizar la ruta. Así que lo hice. – Dijo honestamente, caminando en dirección a la puerta gigante de la, obviamente, base.

\- Buen día, señor. – Respondió un Soldado de G.U.N con un saludo militar, saliendo de una pequeña casa con cámaras de seguridad en varias partes y donde se encontraban armas de gran calibre.

\- Descanse. – Le dijo, a lo que el joven bajó el brazo. El Comandante se acercó más a la entrada, por lo que una consola de mando se desplegó automáticamente. Él tecleó unos comandos con sus dedos y luego, acercando su rostro al panel, se hizo un escáner de retina. Una puerta pequeña se abrió al instante, donde lo más que se podía ver dentro era la oscuridad de la soledad. Entramos con cuidado, esperando que el Comandante, quien ya debía conocer el lugar, nos guiara. Encendiendo las luces, parte de mi cuerpo se heló al sentir de nuevo un deja vú al ver el lugar. Todo lo que veía me recordaba a la misma base donde se ocultaba Schmidt, con su amante y su hermana, en Australia.

\- Esto es…– Comencé a decir pero me detuve, donde mis palabras salieron más al no querer pronunciar ese nombre.

\- Bienvenido al Sector **X-23**. – Dijo el Comandante sin ánimo, diciendo parte de la frase que no quería decir. – Los llevaré donde se guardan los archivos. – Expresó, poniéndose en marcha. Recorrimos gran parte del lugar, bajando y subiendo pisos, a lo que notaba los mismos implementos que vi en Australia, con tubos enormes donde debían guarda los cuerpos, mesas de disección, ganchos donde colgaban a los _"especímenes"_ y otros aparataros que, si bien no sabía su función, no debían ser para nada bueno. Todo se veía viejo y empolvado, pero la sensación de que cosas horribles pasaron no desaparecía del aire. Ya, suponiendo, que llegábamos a los archivos vi dentro de una habitación, a través de las paredes trasparentes de vidrio blindado, donde se notaba una pequeña cama y un inodoro junto a un lavamanos, se encontraba un viejo recuerdo de mi pasado. Me acerqué la puerta, siendo igual que las paredes, con un marco metálico, oprimí un botón y esta se deslizó a un lado. Entré y toqué ese recuerdo, sintiendo un dolor recorrerme hasta el alma.

\- Era de ella, ¿verdad? – Escuché la voz de Rouge preguntarme detrás de mí. Asentí, sin voltear a verla directamente. – Tenía buen gusto para escoger los atuendos. – Mencionó tocando, al igual que yo, la vestimenta de María. El color azul celeste se había desgastado con el paso de los años, pero la mancha de sangre que rodeaba parte de su hombro derecho y su pecho derecho, donde se encontraba el agujero donde impactó la bala se mantenía.

\- Tenemos que seguir. – Escuchamos las palabras dichas por el Comandante. Salimos de esa habitación, no sin antes arrancar y llevar en mis manos la vestimenta de María. Caminamos y entramos a un ascensor, el cual nos llevó al piso más alto de todo el lugar. Al salir de este, vi los servidores donde guardaban toda la información.

\- Ya quiero ver lo que le hicieron. – Le pedí de manera exigente. Él solo me miró seriamente, antes de teclear unos comandos en la computadora. Rouge, aun ante su actitud de parecer normal, sabía que estaba algo perturbada.

\- Espero que no te destroce lo que veras. – Dijo el Comandante, a lo que una grabación apareció en pantalla.

\- Código de identificación, 054386. – Informaba el mismo tipo que le mintió a María en el A.R.K. Él era casi idéntico a Schmidt, pero rasgos en su rostro, en especial las arrugas, daban a entender que debía ser el padre o abuelo de este. – Luego de casi y tres décadas de investigación, hemos podido descifrar el ambiente correcto en el cual el espécimen **0-23** , cuyo nombre real es María Robotnik, puede mantenerse con vida… por el momento. Este último año la dejamos adaptarse a su nuevo ambiente, después de haberla mantenida en un estado de criogenización las tres décadas mencionadas. Ahora, dejando de lado exámenes comunes, como sangre, orina, encefalograma, entre otras, decidimos a ir a otro nivel y tratar de entender la mutación latente en su cuerpo… a cualquier costo. – Explicó con calma, sin ningún remordimiento al hablar de ella como si fuera una simple rata de laboratorio.

La imagen cambió, mostrándome una escena escalofriante. María, a quién se lo notaba que su cabello rubio era más largo, estaba amordazada a una mesa de disección. Su piel, a como la recordaba, era un poco más pálida. Además de los grilletes puestas en sus muñecas y tobillos, tres semi anillos metálicos evitaban que su cuerpo se moviera. Uno de ellos rodeaba su cuello, el otro sus senos, evitando que se vieran y otro entre sus caderas y pelvis, tapando su intimidad.

\- ¿Qué piensan hacerme? – Preguntó ella, aun con inocencia.

\- Bueno, necesitamos estudiar la mutación latente en tu sangre, por lo que te haremos operaciones para analizar cómo tu cuerpo se recupera de estas. – Le explicó ese tipo, dejándola perturbada.

\- No pueden hacerme eso. Yo… yo tengo derechos…– Trató de defenderse, pero solo recibió burlas.

\- Ya te lo hemos dicho muchas veces. Tú, para el mundo, estas muerta; Por lo tanto… _"Los muertos no tienen derechos"._ – Le dijo, perturbándola aún más. Él le hizo una seña a su compañero, quien le puso una mordaza a María en la boca. – Demos inicio. – Informó, cogiendo la sierra eléctrica quirúrgica y encendiéndola. Los ojos de María se pusieron llorosos, al mismo tiempo que su respiración aumentaba. Vi, sin importar el dolor que me quebraba, como la sierra abría partes de su cuerpo. La sangre de ella se derramaba por la mesa, al tiempo que sus gritos eran silenciados. Rouge sollozó ante estas imágenes, pero el Comandante y yo nos mantuvimos con expresiones estoicas (calmados), pero la verdad era que ya quería destrozar la pantalla. Algo que me hacía dudar, provocándome más dolor, es que no se vio que le suministraran ningún tipo de anestesia. _"¿Fueron capaces de hacer eso sin reducir el dolor?"._

La imagen fue cambiada por otra, donde mostraban a María acostada en una cama dentro de una de las habitaciones (o, mejor dicho, celdas). Muchas vendas arropaban su cuerpo, y ya estas estaban teñidas de rojo. Ella miraba hacia arriba, con una expresión en sus ojos como si su mente tratase de abandonar su cuerpo. Ya no lloraba, probablemente porque no le quedaban más lágrimas apara derramar.

\- Hola – Vi cómo, un erizo de pelaje castaño claro con algunas puntas de sus púas pareciendo a rubio, usando una bata blanca, pantalones de color azul y zapatos grises, saludaba al entrar a la celda. Ella giró un poco su cabeza, observando al erizo. Se quedó viéndolo durante unos segundos hasta que apartó su mirada, sin darle importancia su presencia. Él suspiró de resignación, acercándose a ella. Con cuidado, sin aun importarle a María, él le quitó las vendas de su cuerpo, dejándola desnuda. La desnudez no era algo que me molestaba, sino el estado en que su cuerpo quedó. Muchas suturas iban de un lado para otro, a tal punto que si tuviera que comparar parecería familiar de Frankenstein. Ese erizo comenzó a limpiarle las heridas pero, aun así, no había ninguna expresión por parte de ella.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir en el A.R.K? – Preguntó con tristeza.

\- Tal vez Dios tiene algo preparado para ti. – Le dijo, mostrándole una sonrisa humilde.

\- ¿Esa es su mejor excusa? – Le devolvió la respuesta con otra pregunta. – No lo niego… más no lo veo por aquí. – Termino decir, cerrando sus párpados.

\- Te entiendo. – Dijo, lo que provocó que María lo viera de manera fulminante. – Ya perdí a mi padre por decirles a estos tipos que _"no"_ a su oferta la primera vez. – Explicó, a lo que la mirada de ella ya no era seria, sino de tristeza. María abrió su boca, pero la estática interrumpió el video. Miré al Comandante, quien no parecía sorprendido.

\- Muchos de los archivos se dañaron. Trataron de borrarlos, pero recuperamos una parte de ellos. – Me dijo sin dejar de fijar su vista en la pantalla. Giré mi cabeza, viendo como Rouge estaba sentada en una silla, sobándose la cabeza con sus manos. Estaba perturbada con las imágenes, tal vez recordándole otra experiencia mal vivida, como alguna misión donde ella, o algún compañero fueron capturados y torturados (Porque lo que le hicieron a María era una tortura). Escuché como el sonido volvía, a lo que dejé de ver a mi compañera y me puse atento a lo que se reproducía en pantalla.

\- Feliz cumpleaños. – Le felicitó el erizo, quien le entregaba un ponqué o Cupcake con una velita sobre este, pero sin encender. Ella lo abrazó, y luego devoró el postre.

\- Gracias. – Le decía, limpiándose su rostro. Por su fisonomía (apariencia), podía deducir que debía ser su cumpleaños 14. Su cabello ahora estaba mucho más corto, llegándole al final de sus orejas. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado un poco, donde sus senos habían crecido un poquito, y sus caderas ensanchado unos centímetros, además de que era más alta. Para acabar, la única prenda que tenía sobre su cuerpo era una bata blanca sin mangas de hospital, para pacientes, donde en los brazos se le notaban suturas que no cicatrizaban.

\- Me alegra que lo disfrutaras. – Le comentó, notándosele una sonrisa algo fingida. María lo notó, a lo que solo le colocó su mano sobre su hombro para darle confianza. – Durante las dos siguientes semanas ellos, otra vez, no te darán comida, y el agua será poca para poder…–

\- Sí, sí. Ya se me conozco ese cuento. – Le expresó, interrumpiéndolo, con indiferencia. – _"Quieren ponerme en un estado de decadencia para que las habilidades ocultas de mi cuerpo broten"._ – Dijo con ironía y burla, viendo directamente a la cámara que la grababa. – ¡¿No les sería más fácil si filetean mi cuerpo en pedazos más pequeños?! – Preguntó con ira, golpeándose con la mano recta, imitando las acciones palabras dichas, como si se estuviera cortando con un cuchillo. Sus golpes fueron tan fuertes que, con lentitud, manchas de sangren aparecían en la bata blanca.

\- ¡María, detente! ¡Estás abriéndote las heridas! ¡Te estás lastimando! – Le gritó, tratando de detenerla.

\- ¡No más de lo que ellos nos lastiman! – Le refutó. Ella lo vio por unos segundos, antes de caer en llanto. En una esquina, se sentó y comenzó a llorar.

\- Iré por algo para sanarte. – informó, saliendo de la celda. María solo lloraba, y su cordura poco a poco se acababa. La estática remplazó de nuevo la grabación, más, sin embargo, el audio continuó. Escuché sus gritos de agonía, y sus suplicas. Pedía que se detuvieran (sea lo que sea que le hacían). Que ya no podía aguantar más. Como respuestas solo escuchabas risas, burlas e indiferencia, con la excusa que todo era parte de la investigación. Por breves segundos la imagen volvía y, como la primera vez, estaba acostada en la mesa de disecciones, con diversos órganos expuestos. Quería vomitar, pero debía aguantar. _"Yo sufrí, pero ahora mi sufrimiento no podía compararse al de ella"._

Cuando nuevamente la imagen volvió correctamente, con audio y vídeo a la par, escuché un pequeño grito de Rouge, que silenció al instante. Sus ojos, al igual que los míos, veían como María colgaba desnuda de sus muñecas. Su cuerpo estaba mojado, y temblaba. Podía verse a través de su respiración el frio congelante del ambiente de la habitación. Pude notar que ya debía tener entre 15 a 16 años, y su figura ya era más desarrollada. De improvisto, las puertas se abrieron. Entraron dos personas, quienes usaban abrigos. Reconocí estas dos personas, a lo que mi respiración aumentó.

\- Veo que aguantas muy bien las temperaturas un poco a los a - 0°C (menos cero grados Celsius). – Dijo el señor, el mismo que la abrió con las sierras.

\- Abuelo Creedy, ya veo porque te has obsesionado con María. Es tan linda cuando está indefensa. – Mencionó un joven Schmidt, viéndola con malicia. – Pero me gustaría poder analizarla, por mí mismo, en privado. – Comentó, deslizando su mano por el cuerpo de ella, pasándola por diversas partes las cuales no debería.

\- Ella… no está dentro del catálogo de los _"especímenes"_ que puedas investigar en _"privado"_. – Le aclaró Creedy, agarrando la mano de Schmidt, a lo que este le miró con rabia.

\- Como quieras. – Le dijo, saliendo con rapidez de la habitación.

\- Disculpa la actitud de mi nieto. Su padre y yo le malcriamos, dándole todo lo que quería. – Le explicaba a María, pero ella ni se inmutaba. – Tu silencio me incomoda. Pediré que te saquen… como en 20 minutos. – Le avisó, saliendo del lugar. Al salir, María levantó su cabeza, mirando hacia arriba.

\- Si tienes piedad por algunas de tus creaciones… has que me maten ahora mismo, por favor. – Pidió misericordia a un ser (el cual yo poco creía), pero nada alrededor pasó. La imagen volvió a dañarse. Más gritos, pero menos fuertes, se escuchaban de fondo. Ya no escuchaba palabras de piedad por parte de ella, suplicando que se detuvieran. _"Se dio cuenta ya que de nada servían"_.

\- Hola María. – Saludó el erizo castaño rubio, su único amigo de allí.

\- Hola, Gordon. ¿Cómo fueron tus vacaciones? – Le preguntó ella.

\- No fueron vacaciones. – Le respondió. – Pero, estoy feliz por lo que vi luego de meses de ausencia. – Se le notó una leve sonrisa al mencionar esto.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? – Preguntó deseo de descubrió lo que lo hacía feliz.

\- Mi novia… está embarazada. – Le respondió, a lo la dejó sin palabras.

\- ¡Me alegro por ti! – Le dijo, abrazándolo. – ¿Ya sabes que si será niño o niña?

\- Sí, será una niña. – Le respondió. – Le pondré de nombre María. – Le expresó, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de ella se desvaneció.

\- Es hermoso… pero no lo hagas. No le pongas ese nombre. – Le pidió con tristeza.

\- Why? (¿Por qué?) – Preguntó.

\- No quiero que cuando la llames, recuerdes todo el dolor que yo sufrí aquí. – Le dijo, tratando de alejarse de él.

\- María, le pongo ese nombre por toda tu fortaleza ante el sufrimiento que has vivido. – Le indicó, acercándose a ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Además, ya lo hable con ella y aceptó.

\- Sé que serás un padre excelente. Después de todo, yo te veo como uno. – Al finalizar la frase, le abrazó con cariño. _"Como una hija abrazando a su padre"._ Gordon cayó en llanto ante el amor de María. La imagen volvió a dañarse, pero ese abrazo se quedó plasmado en mi mente. _"Esos abrazos eran como los que ella me daba en el A.R.K"._

La grabación se recompuso, ahora María se encontraba sentada en la cama de su celda. Se vio como en esta se abrió su puerta, entrando una persona humana.

\- ¿Dónde está Gordon? – Le preguntó, mientras se quitaba su bata, desnudándose, y dejaba que él le limpiara las heridas de su cuerpo. Viendo su cuerpo, ahora podía decir que ya era toda una mujer. Su figura era esbelta y hermosa, y su cabello era nuevamente largo hasta unos centímetros bajo sus hombros. Por su apariencia, máximo debía tener 17 años.

\- Le dieron permiso por el nacimiento de su hija. – Le respondió. Ella no pronunció ni una palabra más. Cuando este terminó, ella se puso nuevamente la bata. El tipo comenzó a salir de su celda y, al abrirse la puerta, María corrió y saltó sobre él, antes que se cerrara la puerta, tirándolo al suelo. De este, le sacó de entre sus pertenencias un bisturí. Empuño y levantó el arma, listo para darle el golpe final; pero, en su lugar, ella lo apuñaló en una de sus piernas y comenzó a huir de allí. La alarma de la base sonó, a lo que varias secciones se bloquearon. María corría de un lado a otro, pero lo que sorprendía es que si los guardias aparecían por una puerta, sabía que puerta coger para evitar ser atrapada. Entre su huida, un guardia casi la atrapa, pero logró zafarse de él, aunque perdió su bata en intento, a lo que ahora iba desnuda (pero ni se inmutaba). Mi corazón latió rápido al ver que se encontraba en la misma sección por donde Rouge, el Comandante y yo entramos, a unos metros de la salida. _"La esperanza pareció brillar, pero todo brillo llega a apagarse"._ Un disparo se oyó, a la vez que se veía como una bala atravesaba el hombro de María, tumbándola y, a su alrededor, se formaba un charco de sangre.

\- Mira esto, un Deja vú. – Mencionó Schmidt con arma en mano, siendo el que propició el disparo. – No escapaste del A.R.K, y mucho menos lo harás de aquí. – Le mencionó las similitudes de ambos eventos, cogiéndola de su pierna y arrastrándola por el suelo como si no fuera nada.

\- Páusalo. – Exigí, a lo que el Comandante acató mi pedido. Escuché lo pasó de Rouge detrás de mí, al igual que sentí su mano posarse sobre mi hombro. Con ira, empuñé mi mano y golpeé el suelo, rompiendo la baldosa. _"Todo era mi culpa"._ – Sigue reproduciéndolo. – Exigí, a lo que el video siguió su curso.

La imagen de ella siendo arrastrada cambió. Ahora, estaba colgada en medio de una sala enorme. En esta sala, se encontraban muchos guardias bien armados, científicos y muchas personas de diversas especies, quienes portaban batas con enumeraciones. Estos últimos debían ser los _"especímenes"_ para sus atroces experimentos.

\- Bueno señores, como saben, la linda chica presente trató de escapar...– Exponía Creedy ante todos, como si fuera un discurso. – No apoyo la violencia, pero si no se da un buen ejemplo de disciplina, todos trataran algún día de huir. – Terminó de decir, recibiendo aplausos de los guardias y científicos. – Schmidt… usa los métodos que quieras para sacarle la información de quien le enseñó su ruta de escape. –

\- Gracias, abuelo. Pienso usar mi mejor _"herramienta"._ – Dijo, sonriéndole de manera tétrica, comenzando a desvestirse.

\- Hydra, mi vida, ábrele las piernas. – Le pidió a una chica (la misma que maté en estos días con mi Chaos Blast) que, obedeciéndolo, se puso detrás de María y con sus manos agarrando su piernas, las separó dejando descubierta su intimidad. Schmidt se acercó a ella, colocando su miembro en su intimidad. Sentí cómo Rouge quitó su mano de mi hombro. Giré un poco mi cabeza, notando como ella se había volteado para evitar ver la escena. Podía entender el porqué, " _Ya que vio cómo su madre fue tomada a la fuerza, e iba a pasarle lo mismo a María"_.

No sabía si fue suerte o qué, pero la estática volvió a aparecer, evitando que la escena se viera; Pero el audio continuó por breves momentos, escuchándose como la interrogaban.

\- ¿Quién… te ayudó...? – Se escucha como preguntó Schmidt entre jadeos.

\- ¡Nadie! – Le respondió en gritos María.

\- Miente Schmidt. Deja que te ayude. Me encargaré de su parte trasera. – Se escuchó como sugirió Hydra con malicia. A los pocos segundos de su sugerencia, María soltó un grito fuerte de dolor. Fue tan fuerte que, por un segundo, quería salir corriendo a socorrerla (aun siendo una grabación). Giré un poco mi cabeza, viendo como Rouge ahora se tapaba sus orejas con fuerza. _"No quería repetir esa escena en su mente, fuese quien fuese"._

La imagen se restauró, viéndose a María acostada, con la bata puesta, en su celda. Yacía acostada boca abajo, con los párpados cerrados. Se vio como Gordon entró a la celda, cerrándose la puerta detrás de sí. María se despertó, girando la cabeza y viendo quien era. Con un poco de esfuerzo, se levantó de la cama. Al tratar de dar unos pasos, casi cae al suelo.

\- Aun, después de tres días, no siento bien las piernas. – Comentó María, pero en la mirada del erizo solo había dolor.

\- Ya vi lo que te hicieron, y…–

\- No lo digas. – Pidió interrumpiéndolo, mostrándole una sonrisa la cual ya no tenía emoción. – Ya metieron muchas cosas dentro de mi cuerpo. Una o dos cosas más no harán la diferencia. – Terminó de decir, viendo directamente a la cámara que la grababa. Al verla detalladamente, sus ojos me mostraron que ya no había vida en ella. Ya no mostraban su brillo característico. Ver esto causó que lágrimas cayeran de mi rostro, aun estando serio. Saliendo de mis pensamientos, vi como Gordon se acercó a ella, haciéndole una seña para que se agachara. Ella lo hizo, a lo que este le susurró algo por casi un minuto. Al separarse, María comenzó a llorar.

\- Yo… yo… yo no dije nada. – Le decía de tal manera, como si tratara de convencerlo. Una leve sonrisa se esbozó en él.

\- Lo sé. Obviamente yo debía ser el que enseño una ruta de escape. Así que, no fue tu culpa. –

\- ¡Sí lo fue! – Gritó en llanto, abrazándolo. – ¡Mataron a tu familia por mi culpa! – Explicó, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Gordon la abrazó para calmarla.

\- Yo forje ese destino en el momento en que no me revelé ante sus planes. Yo soy tan malo como ellos. Le he hecho daños a otros solo para evitar que me lastimen, y…– Se detuvo, cayendo en llanto. – Solo sé que mi familia ahora está en un mejor lugar… pero será un lugar al que jamás me permitirán ir. – Terminó de decir. María, dándole un beso en la frente, lo calmó y volvieron a abrazarse. _"Realmente era como ver a un padre y una hija, abrazados con amor"._

La imagen nuevamente cambió. María estaba atada a una cama en una sala, rodeada de cuatro científicos, entre ellos Creedy y su nieto Schmidt, además de Gordon. Encima de ella, metro y medio (1.5 m) se encontraba un aparato apuntándole directamente en el pecho. Creedy se puso en frente de la cámara, viéndola directamente.

\- Aquí estamos hoy, listo para la prueba definitiva. Gracias a los datos obtenidos los últimos años, por parte del espécimen **0-23** , hemos podido diseñar un aparato que pueda cambiar la morfología de un cuerpo a otro completamente distinto, siendo específicamente en el sector animal. En la máquina, hay cientos de códigos genéticos de mamíferos que serán disparados al cuerpo para que encuentren una con la que sea compatible. Para terminar, el proceso costa de tres fases en donde se espera que el espécimen viva a los tres. – Explicó ante la cámara, alejándose de ella una vez que terminó de hablar. – ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de dar inicio al proceso? – Le preguntó Creedy a María.

\- Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas Gordon que estoy feliz de todo el cariño que me diste al estar en este lugar. – Le expresó al erizo, quien se encontraba con la mano puesta en una palanca. – Por tal motivo estoy totalmente feliz de haber tenido un padre protegiéndome. Gracias… papá. – Pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de María, quien veía fijamente a Gordon. Él solo pudo sonreír, e igualmente lloraba.

\- Y, ¿hay algo que quieras agradecernos a nosotros? – Le preguntó con sarcasmo Schmidt.

\- Sí. Gracias por quitarme el miedo de mi vida. Desde hace casi dos años dejé de tener miedo a lo que me rodeaba. Así que gracias por haber matado una parte de mí en aquel entonces; ah, y los perdono por todo lo que han hecho. – Les dijo, dejándolos sin palabras.

\- Iniciemos de una vez. – Expresó con enojo Creedy. El ángulo del video cambió, ahora viéndose desde la perspectiva de la máquina que estaba sobre María. Ella seguía con la mirada hacia Gordon (aunque no se notaba por el ángulo de la cámara). – Baja la palanca. – Exigió a Gordon. Se escuchó un _"clank"_ y la maquina comenzó a funcionar. Un rayo verde salió disparado y le dio a María. Su cuerpo se retorció, pero en ningún momento dejó de ver a Gordon. Cuando este se disipó, los científicos comenzaron a examinarla.

\- Parte del cabello, piel y uñas ha comenzado a desprenderse. – Mencionó uno de ellos, colocando en una bandeja lo anterior mencionado.

\- Bueno, comencemos con la fase dos. Baja la palanca. – Exigió nuevamente. Otra vez pasó lo mismo. El rayo de la maquina impactó, ella gritó y al finalizar la observaron.

\- Esto es interesante. Parte del vello corporal entre las piernas y los brazos ha sido remplazado por pelaje de color rubio. Además, unas pequeñas garras han aparecido donde antes estaban sus uñas. – Dijo con asombro y felicidad el científico.

\- Señor, según sus signos vitales puede que no soporte la metamorfosis de ser humano a ser antropomórfico. – Comentó uno de ellos.

\- Tenemos que hacer sacrificios. _"Viva o muera… obtendremos los resultados que queremos"._ – Dijo con frialdad. – ¿Unas últimas palabras? –

\- Shadow…– Pronunció mi nombre con esfuerzo. – Solo espero que no te estén haciendo lo mismo. – Comentó, dejándome en un estado de shock. _"De nuevo, en sus últimos momentos de vida… solo se preocupaba por mi bienestar"_.

\- ¡Fase tres, ahora! – Gritó, a lo que el rayo de la maquina nuevamente impactó. El cuerpo de ella comenzó a retorcerse con más fuerza y, antes de saber que le pasaría, la imagen se distorsionó, dejando solo el audio. Escuchaba como el grito desgarrador de María se detenía de golpe. El sonido de los aparatos que monitorizaban sus signos vitales también se paraban, dejando un pitido ininterrumpido. _"Su muerte… al fin llegó"._

\- Su cuerpo... se volvió gelatinoso. Como si se derritiera. – Comentó uno de ellos

\- No importa el cuerpo. Tenemos lo que necesitamos en la computadora. – Les informó Creedy. – Debes estar feliz Gordon. Fuiste la primera persona que vio al despertar y la ultima en vida. – Le comentaba, soltando carcajadas.

\- ¿Que se hace ahora? – Preguntó Schmidt.

\- Gordon, llévate el cuerpo e incinéralo hasta los huesos. – Ordenó.

La imagen cambió, donde ahora se encontraba en una especie de oficina. Allí estaban Creedy y su nieto Schmidt, discutiendo por algo.

\- En vez de ADN de mamíferos, mis cálculos muestran más compatibilidad con los genomas de los reptiles, en especial de las serpientes. – Explicaba Schmidt. – Con ello, podremos tener una transformación parcial a un animal, con sus habilidades incluidas. Imagínatelo, humanos antropomórficos.

\- No lo sé. Solo hemos hecho una prueba y sabes lo que le pasó. – Comentó, refiriéndose obviamente a María.

\- Abuelo, confío tanto en mis cálculos que me inyectaría la droga en mis propias venas. – Dijo con orgullo. Cuando planeaba seguir hablando la puerta se abrió. Quien entró era ese erizo que cuidó de María, Gordon.

\- ¿Quería verme? – Preguntó sin ánimo.

\- Sí, será rápido. – Dijo Creedy. De un una gaveta de su escritorio sacó unos papeles que firmó y se los entregó. – Ya te puedes ir. – Dijo, dejando sin palabras al erizo.

\- ¿Me… libera? ¿Me libera luego de todo el daño que me ha hecho? – Expresó con enojo.

\- Gordon, tenía planeado matarte hace 4 años. – Dijo sin remordimiento. – La razón que cambié de parecer es que eras tan unido a María que, sin ti, ella podría haberse suicidado por consecuencia a nuestros experimentos. – Explicaba con suma calma. – Si creías que te mantenía por tu investigación celular sobre los cuerpos… estabas equivocado. Así que… vete y trata de iniciar una nueva vida.

\- Iniciaré una nueva vida… con mi hija. – Dijo, dejándolos desconcertados.

\- Creo que escuché mal, pero, que yo sepa, ella…–

\- Tu asesino le dio un tiro, pero no la mató. Tuve que usar una droga experimental que fabriqué para salvarla. No sé qué consecuencia a futuro le traerá, ni cuanto vivirá, pero es mejor que no haber hecho nada. – Le interrumpió, explicando los detallas con algo de ira y temor.

\- ¿Qué tienes en el contenedor? – Le preguntó Schmidt ante lo que portaba en su mano.

\- Las cenizas de María, junto con la de otros cuerpos. Lo único que puedo hacer por ellos es darle su descanso eterno. – Le explicó, a lo que este mostró un rostro asqueado.

\- Lárgate de aquí. – Le exigió Schmidt. Gordon salió de la oficina, pero no si antes ver de una manera fulminante a ambos.

Con esto último, el video se acabó. Ya en pantalla, solo mostraban el nombre de otros archivos. Apreté mis puños al sentir la ira trasportarse por cada una de mis venas. Trataron a María, además de todos los demás cautivos, de manera inhumana. Con todo lo que sufrió, una duda me consumía: " _Si ella estuviera viva, ¿me pedirá que salvara al mundo o que lo destruyera?"._ Volví a levantar la vista, pero un archivo llamó mi atención.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunté, señalando uno de los archivos. El Comandante lo seleccionó y, el archivo que decía confesión de María, se abrió pidiendo contraseña.

\- Es el único archivo que no pude ver. Su encriptación es imposible de desbloquear, incluso ahora. Solo se puede acceder a ella con una contraseña, de no sé cuántos dígitos o siglas.

\- ¿Ya probaron con: María o Shadow? – Preguntó con un poco de humor Rouge, quien se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

\- Buen chiste; y sí, ya probé esos nombres. – Comentó el Comandante seriamente.

\- Escribe: _"Save the world (Salva al mundo)"_. – Le pedí, sintiendo como si una voz sugiriera esas palabras. Por un momento, el dudó pero al final lo hizo. Con asombro, la clave era correcta y un vídeo se reprodujo. María estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas. Cicatrices que se delineaban por sus brazos, además de una herida de bala, me daban una idea que el vídeo fue grabado poco antes de su muerte, especialmente porque esas marcas aparecieron luego del _"interrogatorio"_ de Schmidt.

\- Hola, Shadow. Como no tengo mucho tiempo me toca ir directo al asunto. – Explicaba, viendo de tal manera a la cámara que daba esa sensación de que de verdad estaba frente a nosotros. – Si estás viendo esto, sabes todo lo que me hicieron. El dolor que sufrí aquí, en este lugar, me es imposible de describir, pero no quiero que sufras por ello. Ahora mismo tu mente, y conciencia, debe estar gritándote que todo lo me pasó fue tu culpa; pero no es así. Tú no fuiste quien me trajo aquí, y torturó. Fueron esas malas personas que solo pensaron en su beneficio propio. Con ello, una pregunta obvia pudo salir de tu mente como: " _Si ella estuviera viva, ¿me pedirá que salvara al mundo o que lo destruyera?"…_ – Cuando pronunció esta pregunta quedé pasmado. Fueron las palabras exactas que pasaron por mi mente, dejándome desconcertado. – Por momentos pude perder la fe… pero una buena persona, con sus acciones, me recordaba que este mundo es bello. Así que sí, nunca dejaré de pedirte que salves al mundo. Salva al mundo a tu manera. _"Sé un guardián… que protege de la maldad"._ – Al finalizar su frase de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de felicidad, a lo que estaba completamente feliz; feliz porque el brillo que creí muerto, aún seguía con vida. – Ah, antes que se me olvide. Abraham, me contaron que eres un gran líder dentro de G.U.N. Se, desde todo mi corazón, que dentro de unos años te convertirás en su Comandante y, con los valores que te enseñé, protegerás a este mundo de maravilla. – Con estas palabras, vi al Comandante, que de sus ojos unas leves lágrimas brotaban para deslizarse por su rostro. – Solo espero qué no pierdas el control como lo hacías varias veces de niño. Eras tan obstinado que cuando una cosa se te metía en la cabeza no había poder humano para cambiarte de opinión. Recuerdo esa vez que culpabas a uno de tus amigos de cogerte un juguete, aun cuando se demostraba que era inocente. Al final, resultó que estaba bajo tu cama. – Al terminar de contar esta anécdota, María comenzó a reírse. De este lado, Rouge soltó muchas carcajadas y el Comandante reía levemente. Yo solo sonreía porque ella estaba feliz. – Bien, ya no puedo seguir más. Les deseo a todos un futuro… fantástico. Absolutamente fantástico. – Al terminar, se paró y, con cuidado, caminó fuera de cámara con los brazos extendidos, como si quisiera abrazar a alguien.

El vídeo se acabó, y ya no había más. Aun con todo lo que mi mente vio, más el bello mensaje de esperanza por parte de María, una ira estaba acumulada fuertemente en mi cuerpo.

\- Comandante… ¿Este lugar vale algo para G.U.N, o usted? – Le pregunté con seriedad, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Teóricamente, este lugar no está en los registros de propiedades o adquisiciones de G.U.N. Aquí hay cosas que podrían revolucionar el mundo actual; pero, la manera en que lo obtuvieron no es para nada moral. Así que, si tienes planeado destruir todo aquí… puedes hacerlo. – Dijo, mostrándome una sonrisa.

\- Rouge, copia el archivo que acabamos de ver. Será lo único que quede. – Le informé, mientras en mi mano izquierda un aura de energía de colores cambiantes, entre amarillo, azul, rojo y verde, comenzaba a acumularse. Ella me obedeció y, al terminar, lancé cientos de Chaos Spear contra los muchos servidores donde se guardaban los datos de todas las investigaciones. Todos estos explotaron al instante. Salimos de la sala y, mientras caminábamos a la salida, yo aproveché para destruir todo a mi paso. Usaba cada una de mis habilidades para pulverizar cada centímetro por donde pasaba. Al salir, el Comandante tecleó unos comandos en el panel que usó para abrir la puerta y, ordenándonos a todos, incluido el soldado que nos vio llegar, subimos al helicóptero. Al minuto de vuelo, más cientos de metros sobre este, observamos múltiples explosiones en parte del acantilado donde se ubicaba la base. Ante la vista, Rouge me entregó en mis manos el atuendo de María, ya que se lo había dado cuando comencé a causar destrozos. Recostándome en una de las sillas, abracé sus prendas y traté de dormirme, imaginando que ella, a la que consideré como mi hermana, estaba a mi lado.

 _"Ese lugar nunca volverá a lastimar a nadie más, excepto a los pocos que conocen su historia"_.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Los veré para el capítulo final. No olviden dejar sus Reviews.

Como nota, no sé si será el último capítulo que escriba para este 2015, o tal vez haga un One Shot navideño, además del que ya hice ( ** _"¿Época Especial?"_** ), o de inicio a otro Fanfic.

 **Sea como sea, les deseo una Feliz Navidad 2015 y un feliz año nuevo. :D**


	4. And now that?

Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo final de este fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten. Sin más, a leer:

* * *

 **Capítulo 04: And now that?**

 _"_ _And now that?_ _(¿Y ahora qué?) ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora?"_ pensaba a más no poder, provocando incesantes dolores en mi cráneo. Del otro lado del vidrio, de la sala de interrogación en la que me encontraba, se encontraba Schmidt sentado con esposas en sus brazos y piernas, los cuales tenían la apariencia idéntica que mis anillos inhibidores, solo que más grandes. Estos parecían contener la forma serpentina en la que se transformaba a voluntad.

\- Shadow, Are you sure? (¿Estás seguro?) – Escuché como Rouge me preguntó, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro para confortarme. Con un poco de indiferencia, quité su mano y me alejé de ella, entrando y cerrando de portazo la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio.

\- Hola Shadow, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tenerte aquí? – Preguntó con una sonrisa falsa de hipocresía, lamiéndose los dientes.

\- Lo sé todo. – Dije, fulminándolo con la mirada. Él me miró confundido, sin entender a qué me refería. – Se todo lo que le hiciste a María Robotnik. – Le aclaré, a lo que en el rostro de Schmidt se delineó una sonrisa morbosa.

\- Ohhh, era eso. – Dijo con suma tranquilidad. – Te gusto lo que viste. Te gustó como destripaba día a día a tu novia, para luego divertirnos intimament…– Antes de darle la oportunidad de terminar esa frase, lo agarré del cuello, comenzando a estrangularlo.

\- No podrás matarme con esto. Aun con estos anillos adsorbiendo mi poder, no podrás matarme. – Se jactaba, comenzando a reírse. Con ira, retrocedí unos pasos. Presionando unos comandos en mi comunicador procedí a anular los anillos que lo apresaban, que cayeron e hicieron un estruendo grande al chocar contra el piso. Al ver lo que pasaba, Schmidt se transformó a su forma serpentina, desgarrando las prendas de su cuerpo, dejando descubierta toda su piel escamosa. Del dorso de sus manos unas garras salieron y, viéndome de manera macabra, trató de acercarme a mí con rapidez. Dejé que me golpeara con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales no podía negar que me hacían daño. Con un último golpe, me lanzó a unas de las esquinas de la habitación.

\- Pegas como una niña. – Le dije, provocando su enojo. Antes de permitirle que se acercara a mí nuevamente hice aparecer del estado en reposo el matraz (envase) donde se encontraba el químico que me debilito la primera vez, dejándome casi sin fuerzas, se lo lancé y este se quebró en su cara. Como predije, el químico se evaporó con rapidez, a lo que él comenzó a debilitarse. Primero, cayó de rodilla y, mientras se sostenía la garganta como si no pudiera respirar, su piel de escamas comenzaba a caerse, dejando solo su piel humana normal. Mientras se retorcía en el suelo, yo comencé a golpearlo sin piedad. Con cada golpe que le daba una imagen de las atrocidades que le hicieron a María pasaba por mi mente, enfureciéndome. Llegué a romperle sus costillas, su fémur y otros huesos más; pero, con todo esto, aun no me sentía satisfecho. Saqué mi pistola y le apunté a la cara.

\- ¿Realmente piensas hacerlo esta vez, o tendrás piedad de mí pobre alma? – Preguntó escupiendo sangre de su boca. – No tienes las agallas. – Me desafió, mostrándome una sonrisa de victoria. Oí como la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio se abría detrás de mí, pero yo no me volteé.

\- Shadow, espera. – Me pidió Rouge, mientras sus pasos me avisaban que trataba de acercase a mí. Sin embargo, yo jalé el gatillo de la pistola pero la boquilla del arma no se encontraba en la frente de Schmidt. Lo único que hice fue notar como lo dejé sordo de su oído izquierdo, además del agüero en la pared donde impactó la bala. Así como hice, comencé a disparar sin darle a Schmidt hasta que el cargador del arma quedó vacío. Acercando mi rostro al rostro ensangrentado de él, lo miré directo a sus ojos amoratados por mis golpes.

\- Matarte sería demasiado fácil. Aunque piense que tu cadáver frio y sin vida podría traerme un poco de paz… sé que eso no la traerá de vuelta. Absolutamente nada la traerá de vuelta. – Le dije con seriedad, borrando su sonrisa. – Pero, verte pudrir por las próximas décadas, hasta tu muerte… _"eso si será un placer del cual no me cansaré de disfrutar"._ – Al terminar la frase, y por la pérdida de sangre, Schmidt se desmayó. Sin decirle ni una palabra a Rouge, cogí los anillos que lo apresaba y se los volví a poner y, retirándome lo más rápido posible, salí afuera de la base en la que me encontraba. _"Ya no era asunto mío su vida… por ahora"._

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti. – Mencionó, posándose a mi lado.

\- Realmente quiero matarlo. – Le comenté, viendo hacia el cielo e imaginándome que las nubes que veía tenían la apariencia de María.

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste _: "Sería demasiado fácil… además de que quedará un vacío en tu alma"._ – Expresó, poniéndose frente a mí. Su sonrisa me animaba un poco, además de hacerme sentir mejor. – Ah, otra cosa…– Al decir esto, con un rápido movimiento, me dio un fuerte rodillazo en mi estómago. Sentí como mis entrañas se retorcían, ya que no podía negarme que los golpes que daba Rouge con sus piernas eran capaces de destrozar paredes o de doblar un poco los metales.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Le pregunté en gritos, mientras con una mano me oprimía mi barriga para evitar sentir dolor.

\- Pensé que ni lo sentirías, ya que: _"pego como un niña"._ – Comentó con un tono de molestia, mientras entraba nuevamente a la base.

\- Si no fueras mi amiga, yo…– Quise decirle algún tipo de insulto, aunque ya no estuviera presente, pero no lo hice. De algún, al pronunciar la palabra _"amiga"_ sentí una especie de sensación buena recorrerme. Ella era mi amiga y no podía negar que presencia en mi vida me ha hecho elegir el camino correcto.

Entré nuevamente a la base y, sentado al lado de una máquina expendedora, se encontraba Rouge tomándose una bebida gaseosa embotellada.

\- ¿Tienes cambio? – Le pregunté, a lo que ella giró sus ojos y, sacando de su billetera, me entregó unos billetes. Después de escoger la bebida, me senté a su lado. Al pasar varios segundos de silencio absoluto, ella comenzó a reírse.

\- Siento lo que te hice, pero escuchar ese comentario que dijiste me hizo sentir insultada. – Comentaba entre carcajadas, dejando de lado su refresco para no ahogarse con sus risas. Yo, al verla así, solo solté una leve carcajada que no fue notada por ella. Ante la llegada de un agente de tez negra, Rouge se calmó.

\- Aquí le llegaron los papeles que pidió. – Informó, entregándome un sobre marrón. Asentí, a lo que este se retiró.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Rouge confusa al no permitirle leer los papeles que se encontraban dentro del sobre.

\- Es algo importante. – Fue lo único que le respondí, parándome del asiento y saliendo de allí.

\- ¡Hey, espérame! – Expresó Rouge indignada al dejarla atrás y no avisarle nada.

* * *

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó Rouge.

\- Tengo algo importante que hacer. – Le respondí seriamente. Le pedí indicaciones a una de las enfermeras del hospital, quien me dio indicaciones cortésmente. Siguiendo sus explicaciones, me dirigí a la habitación correspondiente. Entrando, sin siquiera tocar, noté como dos bandicoot (o peramélidos) mujeres se asustaban. A una la reconocía y a la otra, por la edad que se le denotaba y su apariencia, supuse que se trataba de su madre.

\- ¡¿Shadow?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Preguntó Coco sorprendida de verme en ese lugar.

\- Solo… vine a ver el estado en que quedó mi compañera. – Le respondí con seriedad.

\- Con que este es el erizo del que me hablabas. – Exclamó su madre, parándose de la silla y acercándose a mí. – Sin ti… mi hija estaría muerta. Gracias. – Expresó, dándome un abrazo cálido. Yo no dije nada, ya que no tenía nada que decir.

\- Necesito que nos deje a nosotros solos unos minutos. Tengo que hablar cosas del trabajo. – Le dije, a lo que asintió.

\- Buscaré tu bocadillo favorito, mi bebita. – Le comentó a Coco, quien se puso roja.

\- ¡Mamá! – Gritó Coco completamente apenada, mientras su madre se retiraba soltando una que otra risa.

\- Es muy adorable. – Dijo Rouge, esbozando una sonrisa. – ¿Por qué no estas siendo atendida en el hospital de G.U.N? Te curarías más rápido. – Le indagó, pero ella miró a otro lado y se veía una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Es que… es que quería que mi mamá estuviera a mi lado, y en G.U.N no permitían mucho tiempo las visitas. – Le respondió, lo que provocó un poco de nostalgia y tristeza en Rouge. Viéndola, y recordando su relato de como perdió a su madre a los 5 años, a veces me preguntaba que como sería su vida si ella no hubiera muerto.

\- Shadow, termina con esto rápido. – Expresó Rouge, viéndome con un poco de molestia. Yo suspiré un poco y le entregué a Coco en sobre marrón que me entregaron en la base. Ella, con un poco de esfuerzo (ya que tenía un brazo enyesado), sacó los papeles del sobre y, al leerlo, me miró con confusión.

\- ¿Qué… Qué es esto? – Preguntó, levantados de la cama. – ¿Cómo puedes mostrarme esto? – Me preguntó, notándose en su rostro que se sentía insultada.

\- Es lo mejor. – Le respondí.

\- ¿Mejor? ¿Crees que renunciar a G.U.N es lo mejor? – Me preguntó con seriedad, por lo que me acerqué más a ella.

\- Coco... hace poco recibí el mensaje de alguien que ya está muerta hace tiempo. Viéndolo, me di cuenta de una cosa: Tú no estás hecha completamente para estar aquí. – Le comenté, notando como ponía atención a mis palabras. – Tú elegiste unirte porque no te mostraron otro camino.

\- Pero, yo…– Trató de refutar mis palabras, pero yo le negué con la cabeza.

\- Coco, ambos tenemos la obligación de salvar al mundo: tú creando cosas que mejoren la calidad del planeta para bien; y yo lo protegeré de aquellos que osen a traer maldad a otros por placer. – Terminé de explicarle, a lo que una sonrisa brotaba de ella.

\- Okey, haré lo que dices. Gracias por el consejo. – Dijo, abrazándome. – Gracias. – Terminó de decirme, soltándome.

\- Acércate, Rouge. – Le ordené a Rouge, quien hico caso a mis palabras. Al estar a mi lado, la agarré con mi mano derecha de su cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo; y con mi mano izquierda hice aparecer la Chaos Emerald roja que estaba en reposo. – ¡Chaos… Control! – Grité, mientras un aura azul y verde nos rodeó. En menos de un segundo nos trasportamos de la habitación donde tenían a Coco a otro lugar, completamente distinto. Al separarse de mí, Rouge se tambaleó un poco y se lo notaba un poquito mareada. Al reponerse, y observar a su alrededor, me miró con sorpresa.

\- Shadow, ¿Por qué estamos en la casa de María? – Me preguntó. Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos, antes de contestarle una respuesta que no la satisfaría.

\- No lo sé. – Dije, lo que provocó que me mirara con seriedad.

\- Really? (¿En serio?) – Dijo con un tono sarcástico.

\- Creo que… quiero buscar más repuestas. Quiero saber más sobre María. Algo que me dé una pizca de esperanza de que esté viva. – Le expresé con un poco de melancolía, sobándome mis manos por la cabeza

\- ¿Has probado con una pala? – Preguntó en broma, lo que no me hizo ni una pizca de gracia. Al ver que no le seguía la corriente, también se puso seria. – Pero es verdad. Si exhumas su tumba sabrás si tu novia sigue viva o muerta. – Explicaba, pero le negué con la cabeza (aunque fuese una idea lógica).

\- No dañaré ese lugar. Hacerlo significaría destrozar ese prado de flores, y ella amaba mucho ese lugar. – Expresé, a lo que ella me miró con una sonrisa. – What? (¿Qué?) – Le pregunté.

\- Es que me es raro ver esa parte de ti. Esa parte tierna que estas desarrollando. – Comentó, a lo dejé de mirarla y me alejé.

\- Si fueras una pista, ¿Dónde te esconderías? – Me pregunté, queriendo con rapidez encontrar alguna respuesta.

\- Tal vez en el sótano. – Mencionó Rouge, siendo algo a lo que le di razón. Bajando las escaleras hacia el sótano, encendiendo las luces ante la oscuridad del lugar, noté las muchas cosas que había. La verdad, que yo recuerde, jamás bajé al sótano hasta este día.

\- No parece gran cosa. – Expresé con inconformidad; sin embargo, vi como mi compañera murciélago negaba con la cabeza.

\- Debes abrir bien los ojos. – Comentó, acercándose a las paredes y, con sus manos, le daba pequeños toques a los bloques que conformaban las paredes. – Si mis instintos no me fallan, hay una puerta…– Con suavidad oprimió un bloque de la pared, provocando que una puerta oculta en ella se abriera. –… aquí. – Dijo con un tono alegre de victoria.

Sin decirle alguna palabra por ese comentario, entré por la puerta que acababa de aparecer. Al hacerlo, las luces se encendieron, mostrándonos un pequeño laboratorio. No habían muchas cosas, pero ni yo sabía para que servían la mayoría. Acercándome a la única computadora del lugar, me senté en la silla, y la encendí. Al minuto, y viendo la imagen que tenía de fondo, sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba; era María the Hedgehog, con una edad d años, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja. Suspirando un poco, decidí ver que había en el disco duro.

\- Será una larga noche. – Dije, reproduciendo el primer archivo de video creado.

* * *

La noche pasó y, cuando menos lo pensé, ya era de día. Rouge y yo vimos cada video que contenía el computador. Muchos de ellos solo era de ese erizo Gordon, donde explicabas algunas fórmulas de cosas que la vedad ni me importaba ni un comino. Al ver que no encontraba nada realmente que me sirviera, busqué un poco más hasta que encontré toda una carpeta concerniente a María. Allí, inspeccionando hasta el último archivo, sentí un poco más de dolor recorrerme en el alma. Gordon hablaba de como temía a que la droga que usó en ella para salvarla un día dejara de servirle, ya que su cuerpo podría volverse inmune a esta.

\- Papi, ¿qué haces? – Preguntó una María de no más de 6 años, interrumpiendo su grabación.

\- Nada, solo grabo unas pequeñas notas. Nada más. – Le respondía, agarrándola con sus manos y sentándola sobre su regazo. – María, sabes que papá está trabajando y no me gusta que vengas a esta parte de la casa. – Le recalcó, a lo que ella miró hacia abajo con vergüenza y tristeza.

\- I'm Sorry (Lo siento). Lo que pasa es que encontré esta foto y quería saber quién era ella. – Explicaba, sacando de sus bolsillos una foto. Él la miró, a lo que sus ojos se pusieron un poco llorosos.

\- Ella es María…– Comenzó a decir, pero María se paró y por poco se cae de las piernas de su padre, quien la agarró a último momento.

\- ¡¿Yo era humana?! ¡¿Cuándo fui humana?! ¡¿Yo era así de linda?! – Preguntaba asombrada la pequeña eriza rubia, mientras su padre se quedó sin palabras para responder. Al calmarse ella, Gordon comenzó a reírse.

\- No, cariño. Ella era una chica muy buena que quise como mi hija. En su honor, te puse tu nombre. – Al escuchar esto, María se alegró muchísimo y lo abrazó.

\- ¿Y dónde está ella? – Preguntó María con inocencia en su rostro, pero Gordon se entristeció.

\- Ella... está en ese bello campo de flores. – Al decir esto la sonrisa de María se borró.

\- Entiendo. – Dijo con algo de tristeza. – Papi, también vine porque hice el desayuno y ya está servido.

\- ¿Ya es de día? Creo que no dormí nada. – Comentó, provocando un pequeño gesto de disgusto saliera de ella. – Sube, ya te alcanzo inmediatamente. – Le informó, a lo que ella asintió y salió de allí. – Ojalá supieras toda la verdad. – Dijo a sus adentros, antes de ver directamente la cámara. – Como nota aclaratoria: El campo de flores que mencioné es donde yo esparcí las cenizas de mis seres queridos, y de las pocas cenizas que traje del sector **X-23**. Curiosamente, el lugar donde esparcí las cenizas solo había césped. Al paso de los meses, bellas flores florecieron en ese lugar. Para mí, es que sus almas descansan al fin en paz. – Al terminar de decir esto, el archivo se termina.

\- Shadow, creo que…– Trató de decir Rouge.

\- Solo quiero ver de nuevo este archivo. – Le expuse, interrumpiéndola, tecleando el nombre del archivo y reproduciéndolo.

\- Hola a todos. Como ya saben, soy María the Hedgehog. – Se presentó, teniendo la apariencia en que la conocí – Si encuentran esta sala, con todos estos archivos, significa que ya no hay nadie vivo en este lugar. Como lo predijo mi padre, lentamente la droga que me inyectaba para estabilizar mi cuerpo ha comenzado a fallar. – Bajándose un poco la manga de su blusa, dejando descubierto parte de su hombro derecho. Allí, moviendo un poco su pelaje, dejó a la vista una pequeña marca que tenía. No sé por qué, pero por algún motivo me recordó a la herida de bala que le dieron a María Robotnik en el sector **X-23** , cuando trató de huir. Dejé de pensar en esto para prestarle atención a las palabras que iba a decir (aunque ya las había visto y escuchado). – Por mucho que luche, yo ya he aceptado mi destino. Voy a morir y… me siento mal de las cosas que jamás podré hacer: enamorarme, casarme, tener hijo e hija, tener nietos y, por último, morir; pero parece que la vida solo quiere que cumpla el último objetivo. Descubrí parte de mi pasado, junto con el de mi padre, lo que me dejó un poco devastada. No niego que por varias semanas lo odie. Pensar en las cosas terribles que hizo para mantenerse él con vida. Luego, llegué a aceptar sus razones, además de que cada vez que mencionaba el tema en sus ojos detallaba a alguien de quien no se siente orgulloso y sufre por lo que hizo. Me dolió perderlo poco tiempo después de mi cumpleaños 14, por causa de un paro cardiaco. – Por un segundo se detuvo, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas que se secó. – Lo único que deseo es que cuando muera yo este de nuevo junto a mi familia. – Se detuvo de nuevo cayendo en llanto casi por un minuto completo. Al recomponerse, y limpiarse sus lágrimas, volvió a ver a la cámara. – Desearía poder expresarles toda la verdad sobre mí, pero… eso ya no importa. – A pesar que sus ojos mostraban un brillo de tristeza, su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa. – Viví una buena vida, y solo espero que ustedes aprovechen cada momento que la vida les dé el destino. Adiós. – Se despidió, lanzando un beso, deteniéndose la grabación.

Sin decir ni una palabra, salí de allí. Casi como si corriera, me dirigí al prado de flores. En esa parte, caí de rodillas. Sobando mi mano en el césped y las flores, sintiendo a través del tacto ese roce, creí que la tocaba. Tocaba a mi hermana y, sin mentir, ella me estaba tocando mi mano. _"Luego de mucho tiempo… ambos volvíamos a encontrarnos"._

\- Shadow, creo que lo mejor es irnos ya. Ya todo lo que se podía encontrar sobre María the Hedgehog se encontró. – Comentó, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

\- Tienes razón. – Fue lo único que le dije, parándome. Con una respiración lenta, miré todo el lugar y, levemente por un segundo, sonreí. – Descansa en paz… María Robotnik. – Me despedí, tomando inmediatamente a Rouge de su cintura y, haciendo aparecer la Chaos Emerald que estaba bajo mi poder, utilicé el Chaos Control para llevarnos a otro lugar.

* * *

\- Y eso es todo. – Dije, dando mi versión de los hechos de la misión en Australia. No quise dar explicaciones de porque abandoné a mis compañeros (aunque solo quedaran dos vivos), a lo que el Comandante me respaldó.

\- Puede retirarse. Ya tenemos todo lo necesario para terminar. – Dijo el coronel encargado de la base, quien apagaba su videocámara del otro lado del mundo. Aun cuando no se me penalizaría por mi actitud y acciones, noté como del otro lado de la pantalla no me veían con los mejores ojos (aunque ni que me importara eso).

\- Bueno Shadow, yo ya me retiraré a mi apartamento. Llámame cuando Omega vuelva de sus misiones en destruir bases de Eggman. _"Él Team Dark debe volver a la acción"._ – Expresó con orgullo, comenzando a retirarse; pero, agarrándola de su brazo, la detuve y la dirigía a mi habitación. Ya dentro, ella me miraba con confusión.

\- Rouge, estos día han sido muy… muy…– Traté de explicarme, pero las palabras no me salían.

\- Shadow, lo entiendo. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Mi mente aun no puede digerir todo lo que descubrí y, sin mentirte, te necesito a mi lado. Quiero que duermas conmigo. – Le pedí, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que no supe expresarme correctamente al ver como su rostro se sonrojaba.

\- Quien diría que te has enamorado del placer que produce mi cuerpo al estar junto al tuyo. – Expresó con un tono lujurioso y guiñándome el ojo, el cual me dejó sin palabras.

\- Rouge, eso no es lo que…– Traté de explicarme, pero ella me detuvo. La manera en que lo hizo fue dándome un abrazo.

\- Lo sé. Solo bromeaba. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites. Siempre estaré ahí. – Indicó, sin dejar de abrazarme. Al separarse, me miró con una sonrisa. Ambos, acostándonos en mi cama, cerramos nuestros parpados con la esperanza de descansar en nuestros sueños.

* * *

 _El brillo del sol iluminaba todo a mí alrededor, mientras yo caminaba con tranquilidad por el prado de flores. Allí, en el centro de este, se encontraban sentadas sobre una tela, que tenían también diversos aperitivos y otros bocadillos, aquellas dos bellas mujeres que iluminaron mi alma._

 _\- Hola Shadow, ¿Quieres un poco de té o algún bocadillo? – Preguntó María Robotnik con su dulce sonrisa. Aunque yo la había visto ya con una edad de 17 años, su apariencia seguía siendo la de 12 años (edad en que para mí murió en el A.R.K)._

 _\- No gracias. – Le dije, a lo que ella comenzó a comerse un sándwich. Antes de que pudiera terminar, la abracé. Lágrimas de mí brotaron de mis ojos. – Siento todo lo que te hicieron. Todo fue mi culpa. Todo._

 _\- No puedo perdonarte, ya que tú no tuviste la culpa. Nada de lo que me pasó fue tu culpa. Yo viví y, a pesar del dolor, no puedo culpar al mundo de mi destino. – Explicaba con tranquilidad, sobando las púas de mi cabeza con suavidad. – Solo deseo que sigas protegiendo este bello mundo. Se su héroe. – Me pidió, separándose y fijando sus ojos a los míos._

 _\- Lo haré, te lo prometo. – Dije, sonriéndole. Dejándome en manos de María the Hedgehog, ella comenzó a alejarse más y más._

 _\- Cuando me necesites… recuerda que yo siempre estoy a tu lado. "Sayonara… Shadow the Hedgehog". – Se despidió, a lo que un brillo la envolvió y, frente a mis ojos, desapareció._

 _\- Por lo que veo, ahora solo somos tú y yo. – Dijo María sonriendo, acercando con rapidez sus labios a los míos. Al sentir sus labios, una dulce sensación me recorrió por mi cuerpo. Era sensacional volver a sentir como cada fibra de mi cuerpo se emocionaba al tenerla a ella nuevamente cerca de mí; pero, me separé de ella dejándola confundida._

 _\- María… solo quiero que me afirmes una sola cosa. – Le dejaba en claro, notando como me miraba con temor. – Sé que estas viva. No sé por qué, ni como, pero cada célula de mi cuerpo niega tu muerte. Estuve aquí, en ente prado de flores, y no pude sentirte aquí. Así que, niégame que lo que acabo de decir es verdad. – Expresé con seriedad, pero a la vez me acerqué a ella para acariciar sus púas. Al ver como pequeñas lágrimas se resbalaban por su rostro, supe la respuesta que planeaba darme._

 _\- Estoy viva. – Dijo con un tono suave. – Shadow, en el momento en que llegaste a mi vida fui feliz de saber que no moriría sola, pero luego me suplicabas con llanto y dolor que buscara una manera de salvarme. Yo te decía que no había manera posible…– Se detuvo un segundo, suspirando. – Pero la verdad es que, cuando usaba mis habilidades para inducirte que me encontraba a tu lado, yo buscaba en las notas de mi padre algún detalle de algo que tal vez había pasado por alto; sin mencionar que, al saber quién eras, tomé una muestra de tu sangre para ver si podría crear una cura más fuerte. – Explicaba con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro._

 _\- ¿Me estás diciendo que mi sangre te salvó? – Pregunté._

 _\- No me salvó del todo. Ayudó a la droga que uso para estabilizarme mejor, pero no era una cura definitiva. Hubo… otra cosa que pudo salvarme. – Explicó._

 _\- ¿Y que fue? – Le pregunté, pero se quedó en silencio mostrándome una sonrisa._

 _\- Eso es algo que tú tienes que ver personalmente. De resto, estamos ansiosas de que ese día llegue en su debido momento. – Terminó de comentar, acariciando mi rostro._

 _\- "¿Estamos?" ¿A quién más te refieres? – Pregunté, pero nuevamente solo me sonreía. Sin mediar palabras, se abalanzó sobre mí y caímos al suelo. A pesar de las dudas que yacían en mi mente, me dejé llevar por el momento. Besándola con pasión, comencé a despojarla una a una de sus prendas de vestir. Allí, encima de la tela que evitaba que rozáramos con el césped, la acaricié por todo su cuerpo. Pequeños jadeos salían de ella, y me gustaba escucharlos._

 _\- Te amo. – Dijo ella, besándome._

 _\- Yo también te amo. – Le afirmé al separar mis labios de los de ellas. Con una mano acariciaba sus senos con cuidado, mientras con la otra su intimidad. Al sentir que ya era el momento, me puse sobre ella. – No sabes lo mucho que he extrañado esto. – Le comenté, colocando mi miembro en su entrada._

 _\- Igual yo. – Dijo, mientras con lentitud introducía mi miembro viril en la calidez de su interior. Mientras me movía escuchaba sus excitantes jadeos de placer, los cuales disfrutaba a más no poder. "Me sentía feliz". Con un rápido movimiento, que la tomó por sorpresa, cambié nuestra posición, quedando ella sentada sobre mí, de frente, poniendo ella sus manos a lado y lado de mi cabeza para tener apoyo para su cuerpo. Al paso de los minutos, mis movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes, a tal punto que ella se dejó caer sobre mi pecho. Abrazándola con un poco de fuerza, sentí como llegaba al éxtasis sexual, eyaculando mis fluidos dentro de ella. La respiración que soltaba frente a su pecho era agitada, notando que la había dejado sin fuerzas._

 _\- Desearía que este bello sueño jamás terminara. – Comenté, acostándola a mi lado. Ella recostó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mío, a la vez que me veía con unos ojos tiernos._

 _\- Yo estaré en todos tus sueños, para jamás dejar tu lado; y, si quieres, podemos divertirnos mucho. – Informó, a lo que la besé._

 _\- Solo con tenerte a mi lado me es más que suficiente…– Comenté, pero sabía que esas palabras no representaban todo lo que quería. – Pero, mi mayor deseo es verte físicamente de nuevo. – Le Mencioné._

 _\- Así como esa vez tuve que dejarte para el destino que debías cumplir, ahora no es el momento adecuado para encontrarnos. Cuando menos lo esperes, yo estaré frente a ti. – Con estas palabras solo me quedaba confiar en que lo que decía era cierto. Sin más, ambos continuamos con el placer de juntar nuestros cuerpos y hacer el amor._

 ** _"Sin importar el tiempo que tardes, yo esperaré por ti"._**

 ** _Fin POV Shadow_**

* * *

\- _"María"_ – Escuchó Rouge decir por parte de Shadow en un pequeño susurro, quien la abrazaba con suavidad inconscientemente.

\- Ten dulces sueños. Te lo mereces. – Expresó Rouge, acurrucándose al lado del erizo negro de franjas rojas en sus brazos y piernas, y parte de la punta de sus púas. – Y así como sueñas con tu amor, yo soñaré con un tonto equidna rojo. – Se dijo para sí misma, sonriendo ante su comentario y cerrando sus párpados.

Ella sabía que al día siguiente Shadow seguiría con su misma personalidad de siempre, pero en esos momentos adoraba ver esa parte que muy pocos podrán ver, y comprender, de _"The Ultimate Lifeform (La Forma de Vida Definitiva)"._

 **Fin**

 ** _Esta historia Continuará…_**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En medio de una sala común y corriente, se encontraba un felino de pelaje castaño con cabello negro atado a una mesa mientras encima de él con lentitud bajaba una sierra eléctrica.

\- Shadow, ¡ESTO ES EXAGERADO! – Expresó con temor y enojo al erizo negro, quien lo miraba con seriedad.

\- ¿Exagerado? Oh, no. Esto es solo el comienzo. Te puedo aceptar que en un fanfic sufra, ¡pero dos no! – Expresó Shadow.

\- Pero si el final no es tan triste. De hecho, disfrutaste. – Le recalcó el felino con hechos.

\- No importa. – Refutó Shadow molesto. – Te liberaré si me juras que en tus próximos fanfics no sufrirá nadie. – Le recalcó, a lo que Malorum55 quedó en silencio.

\- Baja esa sierra más rápido, y terminemos con esto. – Le pidió el felino. – **_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia. No olviden dejar sus Reviews. Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima._** – Se despidió el autor, mientras la sierra eléctrica lo cortaba horizontalmente por el abdomen.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Hasta Luego :D :D :D**


	5. EXTRA

Hola a todos. La verdad, es que creí que ya había publicado este EXTRA desde enero. Si no reviso mis historias no me doy cuenta. XD Sin más, que decir, a leer.

* * *

 **EXTRA:**

 **¿Ilusión?**

¡Chaos… Control! – Escuchó gritar Shadow, alzando con su mano la poderosa gema de color roja, mientras Coco detallaba como un aura azul y verde lo rodeó él y a su compañera murciélago, conocida como Rouge. En menos de un segundo desaparecieron, dejándola sola. Pero, ante su asombro, aquella aura que fue proyectada por el erizo se mantenía fija en el aire, negándose a desaparecer.

\- What the hell? (¿Qué demonios?) – Dijo ante este extraño fenómeno. Acercó su mano para tocar el aura, pero un sentimiento de duda y temor recorría su cuerpo. Al dar unos pasos atrás, observó como una grieta se formó en medio de esta. Con lentitud, el aura de colores cambiantes fue absorbida por esta rara grieta. Al finalizar, solo la grieta quedaba suspendida en el aire, pero ahora se escuchaba una risa tétrica y malévola dentro de esta. Trató de mirar que había del otro lado, pero lo único que pudo ver era _"nada"_. Describirlo le era imposible, lo único que podía decir que del otro lado no se podía distinguir entre luz u oscuridad. _"Era un Vacío infinito"._ Así como apareció de la nada, esta grieta desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. El cuerpo de la Bandicoot se mantuvo tan tieso como escultura de hielo.

\- Mi bebita, ¿Estás bien? – Oyó preguntar por parte de su madre, quien tenía en su mano bocadillos, sacándola de su trance. Ella miró aquellas bolsas de intravenosa y calmantes, inyectadas en su brazo derecho.

\- Mamá… llama a la enfermera para que me cambien estas cosas. Creo que estoy teniendo unas alucinaciones terribles. – Le pidió a su dulce madre, quien asintió y volvió a salir de la habitación del hospital.

 _"Ahora solo quería creer que todo lo que vio fue una ilusión, pero aquella sensación de temor y peligro no quería abandonarla… como si fuera una premonición"._

 ** _Continuará en STH & DW: El Terror de Sonic Exe_**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Bueno amigos y amigas, espero que les haya agradado el EXTRA. No olviden dejar sus reviews.

Para finalizar, pueden leer mis Notas de Autor, en donde describo en que me basé y demás. (Si les interesa, claro está).

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***** Los personajes Coco y Crash son clara referencia a los personajes pertenecientes a la saga de videojuegos de **_"Crash Bandicoot"_**.

* El nombre **_"Cobra Society"_** lo basé del nombre **_"Serpent Society"_** quienes son un grupo de supervillanos en el universo de comics de Marvel.

 ***** Así mismo, el nombre _"Viper"_ e _"Hydra"_ pertenecen a una villana y una organización pertenecientes del universo de Comics de Marvel.

* La manera en como Schmidt debilita a Shadow, con el gas que le lanza, posiblemente la basé en la manera en como Batman debilitó a Superman con la kryptonita en el Comic/Película animada de DC **_"Batman: The Dark Knight Return (parte 2 en la película)"_** _._

 ***** **"** ** _Black Doom"_** hizo su primera aparición en el videojuego **_"Shadow the Hedgehog (2005)"._**

 ***** Basé el nombre del sector **_"X-23"_** del personaje del mismo nombre, el cual hace su primera aparición en la serie animada **_"X-men: Evolution"_** , siendo un clon femenino de **_"Wolverine (Guepardo/Lobezno)"._**

 ***** Las palabras dichas por Shadow en el capítulo 02, **_"¡yo soy el poder! ¡Soy el equilibrio! ¡Soy Shadow the Hedgehog, la Forma de vida Definitiva!"_** fue una variación de la manera en que se las dijo Batman al Guasón/Joker, **_"¡Soy la venganza! ¡Soy la noche! ¡Yo soy Batman!"_** _,_ en el videojuego **_"Batman: Arkham Knight"_**.

 ***** El Nombre **_"Gordon"_** la saqué del personaje **_"Lawrence Gordon"_** de las películas de Terror **_"Saw: El Juego del Miedo"_**.

 ***** El nombre o apellido Creedy, del abuelo de Schmidt, lo basé del apellido del personaje **"** ** _Peter Creedy"_** del Comic/película **_"V de Vendetta"_**.


End file.
